Promise to Repeat, I Love You
by DigiFreak103
Summary: CoWritten with Scanerryo: It's been a month since Envymon last appeared and the tamers seem to be enjoying life to the fullest. Life after a horrific event. Is it really safe to live again, or is trouble waiting in the shadows? Sequel to NTADBLTS
1. Recover and Live

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"

DigiFreak103 & Scanerryo

DF103: Yo! I'm sure a lot of people are wondering what I'm doing posting a new fic…but you know… :mumbles: Anyway! I've found a partner in crime who I've decided to write this fic with. This is THE SEQUEL to Never Take A Dare Because Life's Too Short.

S: You better believe it. We've been roleplaying this fic for three days and it's already at 10,000 words! We've split them up into chapters. We don't own Digimon, so don't sue us!

* * *

A month. A month was all it took for the tamers to recover from a madness no one could explain. Was it destiny or pure coincidence that Envymon had wreaked havoc upon the tamers? It's been a month since the manic digimon claimed to attack again, and it's been a month of peace. The tamers lived normal lives again, and no longer lived in an upside-down world. However, things were to take a different turn for these young teenagers. 

- - -

A tamer sat in English, a bored expression donning her face. The loud intercom boomed with the words, "Rika Nonaka please report to the principals office."

Henry leaned over to Rika, "Are you in some sort of trouble?" he whispered to her, before she got up.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so. I'll let you know when I get back," she whispered back. She received a nod from the teacher, as she proceeded to the door.

The principal waited in his office, shuffling threw papers. "Damn students and their stupid obsession with digimon…" he ranted, looking down at a box full of digimon objects, including cards and action figures that he had to take away during class.

While walking to the principal's office, Rika saw a person at the end of the hall. _Probably some person trying to get out of school again_, she thought, before walking past the person.

The principal looked at his computer screen again, "How did these two get into the exchange program…" He continued talking to himself, "They're not nearly qualified…" He stood up from his desk, brushing the crumbs off his suit; he walked into the hallway, "Ms. Nonaka, just the person I wanted to see."

"Oh. Yeah. Why did you need to see me?" She avoided eye contact.

"Please sit down," he calmly exclaimed, closing the door behind her, and then retreating to his own chair, "I would like to talk to you about your submission into the transfer student program." He stared her down, almost trying to see through her.

For a moment, Rika thought about what the principal had said. She blinked a couple of times. "What are you talking about?" she retorted. Then, a sudden thought struck her. _Oh, no she didn't. _

"You were submitted into the program, and accepted. You leave in five days." He handed her a form, "Your mother needs to sign that and you need to bring that back to me tomorrow morning. Also, a fellow senior student will accompany you on this trip." He looked at Rika's face "Is something wrong, Ms. Nonaka?"

_That mother of mine. Why is she doing this?_ Rika thought. She looked down at the paper that was handed to her. She stared at the signature line. She slammed her hand down on the desk. "What if I told you that I never agreed to this! Can I...not go?"

He looked at her with surprise. "Ms. Nonaka, please calm down," his view once again turning to the computer, "Well you can "not go," but I wouldn't recommend it." He cleared his throat. "It's a really big honor to be chosen."

Rika sighed. "Where am I going? And, who's this person that is going to accompany me?"

"You will be going to New York, but you're allowed to travel all over the United States."

The principal handed her more sheets. "The person that's going to be accompanying you won't be released until the day you leave for legal purposes."

_New York?_ She asked herself_. That's not so bad, I guess._ She took the papers_. Humph._ "I guess, I'll bring the form back to you tomorrow then. Are you sure you can't tell me who it is?"

He nodded. "They haven't brought back the form…" He turned the computer monitor off, "I may be able to tell you tomorrow." He opened the door. "Now hurry to your 7th period class."

Rika hastily bowed to her principal before leaving. She walked back into her English class. Jeri looked up and inconspicuously waved to Rika from the front of the room. However, Rika just trudged back to her desk and sat down, stuffing the papers in her bag.

"You get in much trouble?" Henry asked leaning over beside her until he saw her shocked face. "You okay?"

She slowly turned to Henry and whispered. "I'm leaving for New York in 5 days."

He looked at her, a little shocked. "You're moving?" He asked, confused.

"I'm going to go as a transfer student."

"Wow Rika, that's great" He thought for a second. "I thought you said you weren't going to apply…?"

Rika looked down at her desk again and glared into the blank space. "I didn't."

He laughed, "That's right Ryo put you in." He snickered.

Rika's eyes widened. She suddenly jumped up from her seat and lunged at Henry. "Ryo applied for me!"

Jeri looked up in confusion and surprise.

The teacher looked to the back. "Rika! Return to your seat this instant."

Henry started to sweat. "Uh… yeah…" He was wearing a goofy smile.

Takato leaned over to Jeri. "We're all dead."

Rika calmly returned to her seat with a poker face.

"I wonder what happened to Rika in the principal's office." Jeri turned to Henry to see how he held up from Rika's random burst of anger; she giggled under her breath.

Henry nervously smiled. "Don't tell him I told you…"

"He's got a lot of things coming at him." She muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Henry to hear.

He shot another nervous smile. "I guess… poor Ryo," he muttered.

- - -

After school, Ryo stuffed his books into his bag, the kind that hung down from the back to the waist. Sliding it over his shoulder, he grabbed his skateboard and walked out the school doors.

From around the corner, Kazu wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck. "Hey, Ryo-man! How was school!"

Kenta looked, laughing haltingly. "Don't choke him to death."

"And you wonder why people think you are gay. You're so touchy," he said, pushing him away. "School is school, which is boring." He reached in his pocket for his cell phone, switching it on.

"I'm not gay. Just because I like to hang out with my friends and stand in the mirror working on my hair--Your words hurt, man."

Jeri walked out of the school with Takato. "Hey, you guys know anything about Rika? She was pretty steamed today after visiting the principal." Her face showed worry.

Ryo's eyes shot open, "I'm dead... No way, uh I've got to run, guys," he said placing his skate board on the ground and heading out.

Takato looked at Jeri, "Ryo did something wrong… Rika's gonna kill him."

"She always seems to be in the mood to kill him. What's so different about today?" Kazu asked.

"What did he do that was so wrong? Henry told me Rika blew up in his face about it," Kenta asked.

"Yeah, that was a little uncalled for," Jeri added.

The school doors swung open and Henry jumped down the stairs, falling onto Takato. "Sorry… Where's Ryo? I have to get to him before Rika does." His face looked worried as he stood up and helped Takato up

"He ran that way..." Jeri said, pointing in the direction Ryo left. "What was Rika so upset about in class? I haven't seen her since the bell--"

The doors opened again, revealing Rika. She looked at the other tamers before she narrowed her eyes and walked away.

"Rika..." Jeri wanted to know so badly what was wrong, but at the same time she didn't want to irritate her.

Henry saw Rika and smiled, "Uh... Hi." He was nervous looking at her.

"Rika. Wait." Takato ran after her. "You look pissed."

"Hell yeah, I'm pissed!" Rika didn't turn around, though she stopped. "First, I find out I'm going to New York and I don't know who's accompanying me. Then... URGH!" Her arms flailed around.

"New York? That's awesome…" He tried cheering her up. "Wait…then why is Ryo scared?"

"Yeah, why is he a part of this? Unless..." Jeri asked.

"He's the one that applied for me!" Rika huffed.

"Well, it's not like he's going with you anyway, so why are you so hissy pissy about it?" Kazu blabbered. Kenta gawked at him.

"Kazu…" Takato scolded, looking back at Rika, "going to Ryo's?" He asked, naturally curious.

"Yeah? I'll come if you are," Henry replied, walking up to them.

"Yeah, I'm going over there, but I don't need a crowd." Rika turned around. "Unless you guys are hiding something."

"We're not hiding anything." Jeri replied, smiling.

"Nope, were not…" Henry said, a little happier. "Promise"

"Uh-huh..." Rika replied. "Well, I must go _thank _Ryo for this opportunity." She turned back around and continued out the school gates.

"Drama queen..." Kazu muttered under her breath.

Jeri slapped Kazu's back for his comment. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to stay out of it…" Henry said, knowing he caused too much trouble already.

"Or…" Takato started thinking. "We could find out who's going with Rika… It would make her happier."

"No! We're going to save Ryo from Rika's wrath! I'm coming Ryo!" Kazu ran after Rika.

Henry grabbed Kazu by the back of the shirt, "I don't think that's what Takato had in mind…"

"I'm for making Rika happy at the moment... Who knows what she'll do to us later?"

"We're going to sneak in and…uhm and look at who's going with Rika, you know," he tried to make the plan sound less illegal. "So, we can tell her and maybe save Ryo a little."

"What if we get caught? We could just ask around...?" Jeri looked at her feet.

"Kazu can be the decoy. He's been in a lot of trouble before; it wouldn't hurt his record," Kenta laughed.

"What!" Kazu yelled out, grabbing Kenta's t-shirt.

"Smart Kenta… You guys could start a fight…" Takato was making a plan. "Henry and I can sneak in and Jeri can be the lookout…" Takato looked at his watch, "Anyone object? Protest now."

"I'm in… I owe it to Ryo." Henry said, feeling a little bad. Sure, normally, Henry would object, but not this time. He owed it to them this time.

"I like that plan." Jeri walked up to her station near the school doors.

Kazu had already pushed Kenta into a wall, lifting him up off the ground and yelling, "What do you mean this won't hurt my record..." He clenched his teeth together. Kenta shut his eyes, squirming to escape from Kazu's grasp.

The principal came running out. "Mr. Shidoa put Mr. Kitagawa down! This instant!" the principal ordered.

While the principal looked away Henry and Takato got into position. "Now…" Takato said, running inside the school. Henry followed right behind him, running down the hall.

Jeri watched the fight continue as Kazu refused to put Kenta down. Kazu slammed Kenta into the wall again. "I'm not a bad person. I just do a lot of things wrong," the angry brunette muttered.

"Can't breathe…" Kenta said, kicking around before Kazu let go of his grasp in pain.

The principal grabbed Kazu by the arm and pulled him away. "You have a lot of explaining to do Mr. Shidoa…" He scolded, "What is this about?"

- - -

Takato slid in front of the door running in, "I'll take files. You take the computer, Henry." He dropped down onto his knees, opening a cabinet.

Henry sat down and pressed the power button on the monitor, rattling on some keys. After a few minutes of reckless typing, he uttered, "Oh… god… Rika's going to kill us…"

- - -

"He was talking about my record!" Kazu looked at the ground. "It's not that bad!"

Kenta gasped for air, looking at Jeri in haste. Was the principal going to take Kazu into his office? Should he signal Jeri, that they're coming? Jeri exchanged glimpses between the principal and inside of the school.

"To my office young man…" the principal said grabbing Kazu's arm. "Hurry home, Mr. Kitagawa." He started heading for the school. "Hello Ms. Katou. Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"She was waiting for us," Takato said, walking out of the school. "I had to get my homework." Takato held up some papers. The principal nodded and walked inside with Kazu. "Thanks Kazu," he whispered.

Henry smiled putting his sunglasses on and walking after Takato, "Bad news Jeri…"

Jeri sighed of relief. "Gosh, that was close," she whispered. "So what's the bad news?" She led the two of them away from the school building.

Henry looked over at Takato. "The person going with Rika is…" He looked at them slightly biting his bottom lip, "Ryo…"

Jeri fell to her knees. "That's not going to help her at all."

Kenta got up. "That's just great. Now when we're not around, the two of them are going to fight for the whole trip. We shouldn't tell Rika about this at all or we're all done for."

Henry nodded, "Avoid Rika and Ryo for the next few days," he said with a slight smirk, "Unless you have a death wish…"

- - -

With slow steps carrying his skateboard, Ryo walked up to a large house with the word 'Akiyama' resting on a mail box. He opened the mail box and sorted through the mail. Footsteps approached the Akiyama residence and stopped; Rika saw him standing there.

Ryo turned around his face in shock, "Uh… Uh… Hey Rika…"

Rika stared at him with narrowed eyes and then remembered what Henry said. She continued to walk and just passed Ryo.

"Hey… You look bothered." He ran up beside her. "Is it something I did?" he asked her, smiling. "Come on pumpkin… You can tell me."

Rika continued to walk, avoiding any contact.

"Pumpkin…" He grabbed her arm stopping, "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asked again getting worried.

Rika looked down for a moment staring down at the two shadows. Ryo's gentle, yet firm grip held her from going any further. Why didn't she pull away? An awkward silence struck between them.

Ryo looked into her eyes, "Rika… are you… Okay?" he asked, his words not seeming to be in one sentence.

Rika's cold eyes gazed back at Ryo. "You."

"What did I do?" He snapped out of his daze. "You got in!" he yelled, hugging her, lifting her feet off the ground, and twirling around. "We're going to New York together!"

"You're what!" Rika was petrified in Ryo's arms.

"I'm going to New York… in 5 days." His eyebrow now raised. "Aren't you?"

"Why are you going to New York? You applied for _me_ to go!" Rika huffed, letting herself loose from Ryo's arms.

"Because I got accepted… I applied you as a joke… We were going to tell you." He pushed his hand threw his hair. "Are you going?"

"Well, now that you're going..." Rika turned away from him. "You do know I won't forgive you for this."

"Truth or dare?" he asked her a mocking smile on his face.

* * *

S: Well, there's the end of chapter one. Rushing and stuff are somehow intended and yes, it will get somewhat creepier too! Hope you liked our first chapter. Don't forget to drop a note if you can! 

DF103: Till next chapter, PEACE!


	2. Just For Tonight

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"

Chapter 2: Just For Tonight

S: -cough cough- I am excited to gather you here for the awesome presentation of the chapter of SEX... I mean... SEX... damn... Uh there's punch... and kissing... and SEX!... Hehe.

DF103: If you want to believe him, be my guest. XD Just so you know, there is nothing beyond the M rating, meaning, **no lemons and no limes (no hentai). **We don't own Digimon. THANK YOU and ENJOY.

* * *

Rika whipped around and just gazed into his eyes. "Don't even start that." 

"I dare you." He stared back into her eyes, "to go to New York with me." He smirked.

"You've been pulling the 'Truth or Dare' card ever since you got out of the hospital. I just won't do it." Rika crossed her arms.

He laughed, "I dare you to kiss me then." He was obviously mocking her. "Or is Rika Nonaka, the reigning digital queen, scared of a little dare?" He waited before he turned around. "Whatever then… I'm sure any other girl would be happy to spend half a year with me." His head slightly turned so he could see her, and then he winked.

Rika clenched her fists. "I'll see you in 5 days..."

He laughed, "See you then Rika…" He waved and walked into his yard, disappearing into his house.

- - -

The night before Ryo and Rika's departure, Jeri urged the two to go karaoke-ing with her. Once they reached a reserved room, they were greeted by all of the other tamers. The snacks and drinks were set on the tables and the music had begun; Kenta and Kazu took the mics sang their hearts out. Aside from this, conversations rambled on.

"Are you guys having fun?" Jeri asked, walking over to Ryo and the other guys.

Ryo smiled. "Yeah… Thanks, this is really nice of you." He took a drink of the punch.

Takato piped in, "Me and Jeri just thought we should give you one last good bye."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Wasn't it just Jeri's idea?" Takato looked at him glaring.

Jeri giggled and walked over to Rika who sat alone by herself near the window. "What's wrong Rika?"

"I still can't believe I'm going to New York with him..." Rika gestured to Ryo.

"Well, at least you get to spend some quality time alone with him." Jeri grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rika asked, turning to her friend. "Nothing is going to happen between us."

"You guys are going to be there for a long time. You can't really guarantee _nothing _will happen." Jeri's grin grew. "Hey, Ryo!"

Rika waved her arms in Jeri's face. "What do you think you're doing!"

Ryo walked over, acknowledging the call. "Yeah?"

Jeri stood up and whispered into Ryo's ear. "Keep Rika company for a second. I have to…go buy more snacks."

He nodded and sat down beside her. "Uh... You excited about tomorrow?" He smiled, taking another drink.

"It's New York. I've grown to like the idea." Rika looked out the window. "You're just accompanying me..."

He looked at the ground, and then back up at her noticing she didn't have any punch. "You want a glass of punch?" He asked trying to make her lighten up.

"I can get it myself." Rika got up and for the first time that night, she gazed at his presence, not feeling anger or frustration toward him.

He smiled, looking away from her to the stage, "You just ruined Linkin Park…" Ryo said shaking his head.

Rika mentally shook herself out of her daze and smirked. She playfully jabbed Ryo in the shoulder. "My bad."

He smiled looking at her, "This is going to be great," he thought out loud, smiling at Rika.

Rika chuckled under her breath and walked up to the snack table, serving herself a cup of punch. She turned around and took a good look around the room, looking at each of her friends as if there were no tomorrow. And then, she saw Ryo. She shut her eyes and took a sip of punch.

Henry stood beside Rika. "Excited?" he asked her taking a sip of his own punch.

"I guess. It's an idea that I'm beginning to like." Rika looked at her drink. "Jeez, who would've thought that Akiyama would be accompanying me."

Henry snickered, "Everyone…"

Rika stared at Henry. "What? You mean everyone knew before me?" She raised a brow.

He gave her a weird smile, "I just meant we all knew you guys would date." He stood there shocked. "Uh... that's not any better of an answer, is it?"

"Date?" Rika's eye twitched. She burst out into laughter. "Yeah, sure."

Henry looked at her blankly, happy he didn't get in trouble.

"You and Ryo are finally dating?" Takato asked her, a smile on his face.

Rika raised her arms and stretched. "In your dreams, goggle-head." She took another sip of her punch.

Ryo got up and walked over, "Uhm... I should be going…" He was talking to them, but was looking at Rika, "Thanks for the party, Jeri." He looked around for her. "Jeri?"

Jeri burst in through the door with more snacks, only to run into Ryo. "Oh, sorry, Ryo!"

He laughed. "Its all right. I should be going," he said, giving a hug to Jeri. Turning around, he said, "See you all in a few months. Email me!" He walked out the door, the wind picking up as he did.

"Bye Ryo." Jeri replied, waving back. She dropped the snacks on the table and walked up to Takato, grabbing his arm and cuddling it. "Did anything between Rika and Ryo happen while I was out?"

Takato smiled, "Rika broke into laughter when she heard the idea of her dating Ryo." He leaned his head on top of hers. "When are those kids going to see what's right in front of them?" he joked.

"You guys talking about me?" Rika walked over to the couple.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Jeri smiled.

Rika quaintly smiled. "Sure."

Takato looked at Rika. "Aren't you going to walk Ryo over there home? He looks so alone." He joked, smiling. He pointed out the window.

"Yeah Rika! It's a little chilly out there. Go on!" Jeri urged, pushing Rika out the door. "Have a nice time."

"But, wait--" Rika started before Jeri closed the door in front of her.

Ryo turned around and looked at her. "What are you doing?" He asked her raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you staying for the rest of the party?"

_You better be happy, Jeri._ "Just thought you needed company."

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay… Well, let me walk you home then." He smiled at her, so many thoughts traveling in his head. Rika was wearing a black muscle shirt, a band logo in the front, a pair of baggy black cargo jeans and a torn up jean jacket.

"Hey, I'm the one that came out here to walk you home, so that's what I'm doing," Rika said, rubbing her arms. She was walking about a foot away from Ryo.

"Its...going to rain" He looked at the sky, "Here…" He held his jacket out.

Rika blankly stared his way. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Ryo for warmth. "Thanks, Akiyama," she said nonchalantly.

The rain started to fall onto both their heads, and before they knew it, the rain came down in sheets. "Told you it was going to rain…"

"Yeah, yeah." Rika said, looking straight ahead, watching the rain hit the streets. "We should find a place to shelter before we end up catching a cold."

They walked up to Ryo's house. "Well, let's just stay at my place for now…" He opened the gate for Rika, twisting the key in the lock. He walked into the well-smelling house.

Rika stepped in and looked around his house, never seeing the interior before. "Nice house. And, it's just you and your dad?"

He nodded. "But, he's out on business... Again." Ryo looked a little sad running his hand threw his wet hair. He took off his shoes and ran to the bathroom, grabbing two towels; he threw one to Rika. "Dry up..."

Rika caught the towel and observed Ryo's saddened state. "I know how that is."

He nodded. "Your mom's a model…" Ryo brushed his hair with the towel. "Uhm, excuse me for a second." Ryo walked down the hallway, obviously to his room. "Make yourself at home."

Rika was so amazed at the cleanliness of the house, she just nodded, not realizing what Ryo said. She untied her hair and let it flow down to her shoulders. She dried her hair and arms with the towel. _I wonder where the bathroom is..._ Rika walked down the hall, peeking into each of the rooms before she accidentally peeked into Ryo's room.

Ryo removed his shirt, his abs and body pretty much perfect. He threw his shirt into the laundry; he started undoing his pants when he saw Rika. "Rika?" he asked walking toward the door.

Rika was awestruck. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were rosy pink. She quickly looked down and closed her eyes, her hair falling to the side. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Uh... right there." The bathroom was located right across from his room. He turned red and shut his door, changing his pants and walking into the living room.

"Thanks..." Rika rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. She sighed. She stood still for a second listening to endless rain. She dried her hair once more, feeling as if it'll never dry again. She removed her cargos and muscle tee, drying herself completely. Looking at her clothes, she thought, _if I get back in those, that would defeat the purpose of drying_. She unlocked the door and cracked it open slightly. "Hey Ryo? Can I borrow a shirt and a pair of shorts?"

Ryo walked into his room. "Yeah... Uh, let me find you something..." He searched his drawers, digging to the very bottom. "There we go…" He walked to the bathroom door, setting the clothes down in front of the door, knocking, before walking away. "There. Those are from right before I left for the Digi-World." He sat down on the leather couch.

Rika opened the door just wide enough to grab the clothes. She slipped on the pair of shorts and slid into the t-shirt, both being slightly big for her. Looking around the bathroom, she grabbed the towel, her wet shirt, and her wet pants and hung them over the tub. She joined Ryo, trying to neaten her hair. "Thanks for the clothes."

He smiled looking at her. "Wow… This is going to take some getting used to." He looked down at the glass coffee table.

"Well, don't think anything of it." She sat down on the couch. "It's just me." _What the heck am I saying?_ "Is Mr. Legendary Tamer uncomfortable around me?"

He smiled at her. "Usually am…" He looked into her eyes, "…when she's this beautiful…"

Rika smiled. "Flattery won't work here..." She broke their gaze and chuckled. "Ah, but you're a nice a guy."

He looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Akiyama. I guess I still can't get that application thing out of my head."

"It doesn't look like the rain's going to let up tonight... You should call your mom and tell her your staying here…"

She gave Ryo a friendly hug. "I'll go call my mom," she said, patting around the pants before she remembered her cell was in her pants in the bathroom. She walked out of the room and grabbed her phone.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Ryo scolded him self. "Alright… plan B… drinks!" He walked into the kitchen pouring some Pepsi into two glasses.

- - -

Rika dialed her number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hey, grandma."

"Rika, where are you? It's raining cats and dogs, dear."

"I'm at Ryo's. When the rain settles, I'll come home, all right?"

"Oh good. What a relief you're with Ryo. Why don't you spend the night there. I don't think the rain will stop tonight."

"O-okay. Tell mom for me, okay?"

"I will, dear. Good night."

The phone clicked and Rika walked back to the living room. "I'm staying here tonight."

"Rika, Rika, Rika…" He shook his head, "I don't know if you can… I mean we have such a small house," his sarcasm very present in his voice. "You're going to have to sleep in my bed…"

Rika smirked, lightly jabbing his shoulder again. "I can sleep on the floor. The floor is fine with me."

Ryo looked at Rika, "Maybe you should just--" He tripped over his own feet, the soda flying against the wall and ending up laying on top of Rika. "Sorry…" He was staring into her eyes.

It took Rika a moment to realize what had just happened. Ryo was on top of her and she could feel his breath. Her heart pounded. _Why am I not moving? Push him off Rika, push him off_, she thought. However, that action never occurred.

Ryo leaned his head toward hers, his lips slowly touching hers. Everything in Rika's mind was spinning, but the touch of Ryo's lips brought Rika's mind back to reality. Her once tense body loosened and her heart seemed to stop, locked in this moment. She didn't know what to do. Ryo slid his tongue into her mouth, closing his eyes.

The person Rika thought she was died and her instinct was born. She, too, closed her eyes and locked her lips with Ryo's. Ryo rolled her on top of him, not wanting to put too much pressure on her body. He continued kissing her. Rika, though a little shocked at the sudden change, slowly caressed his face.

Feeling Rika's gentle touch, Ryo broke the kiss staring into her eyes. "Rika… I… Didn't…" He could barely talk, "To offend.."

Ryo's words were a blur. Her mind was released from the kissing daze and she looked down at Ryo. She couldn't yell at him because it was mutual. She laid a finger over his lips and said, "I'm not mad...much." She got off of him.

Ryo watched her, standing up himself. "I… should sleep…." Then, he uttered without thinking, "Spend the night with me…" Ryo's words just flew out of his mouth.

"It's been a weird night, Ryo." Rika asked, picking up the fallen cups and setting them on the table. "But, I guess it'll only... get weirder." She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

He turned around a little shocked. "Are you…sure?"

"No crazy business, all right?" Rika pulled away. "Just for tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, "Promise…." He kissed her again, slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

DF103: And there's the second chapter. Thanks to Dawn, Tomoyo Shioda, and Makino Ruki for leaving a review. Drop a note if you want-- 

S: REVIEW... or Rika... will... JUMP ON YOU! HAHA!

DF103: -sweatdrop- This is Scanerryo and DigiFreak103, signing out of Chapter 2.


	3. Jokes in the Morning

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"

Chapter 3: Jokes in the Morning

DF103: Yo, people…those lurkers and reviewers! Back with another chapter. Trying to get this story done with before I start school… Tomorrow…

S: Meh. No reviews! Well…2. If we don't get more, I quit :walks out:

DF103: Now, now. Wait… o.o Before we're done! O.o Don't leave me Um...we don't own Digimon. :chases after him:

* * *

The next morning, Ryo lay in his bed, his arm around Rika. A blanket was carelessly spread over them, but had the night gone a little too far for the two tamers? A knock resounded from the front door, Takato entering the house. 

"Hey Ryo?" He wandered around the house before he walked into his bedroom. "What the hell…"

Rika stirred from Takato's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurred figure standing at the door. "Who is that?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

"Uh… It's Takato. Good luck on the trip guys." Takato ran out the door to go find Jeri.

"Oh, okay Takato, bye." _Why did Takato come over to my house this early... _she asked herself turning around, her arm landing on Ryo. It was then that she _awoke_. _That's right! I'm at Ryo's! And, I'm in his bed...with him._ She looked under the sheets, a relieved sigh escaped her mouth.

Ryo's eyes slowly opened. "Ri…Rika?" The moments of last night flooded back to him. "Rika…" he said with realization.

Rika looked up. Ryo had a kid-like look to him; his hair was tousled, for once. She gazed at him for a few seconds.

Reaching over Rika, Ryo grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open. "We have to be at the airport in an hour." He lay back down. "Last night…was…"

"Last night was different." Rika looked into his eyes. "I've never felt that way before."

Ryo smiled strangely, hoping it wasn't a bad 'this way'. "Me too." He smirked sitting up. "I have to shower…"

"All right." Rika sat up and searched for her cell phone. "I should stop by my house soon anyway." She got a hold of her cell and dialed her number.

"You kind off need your stuff." He took his shirt off and threw it into the hamper, grabbing his towel. "We could shower together." He smirked again.

- - -

Takato stopped outside Jeri's house rushing in. "GUESS who I just caught in bed together!" Takato smirked, waiting for Jeri to answer.

"Who?" It took a moment for Jeri to realize who Takato went to see. "Rika and Ryo!"

He smiled and nodded "Call her!" He sat down beside her, nodding in approval. "Call her…"

Jeri squealed and grabbed the phone. She waited for Rika to pick up.

- - -

"Huh?" Rika inadvertently said, looking down at her cell. Incoming phone call? She picked up the other line. "Hello--"

"You and Ryo were in bed together?" Jeri interrupted, screaming over the phone.

"How did you--is Takato with you?"

"Of course, he is! How else would I find out something like this? You guys didn't…_do_ anything, did you?" a clear pause between her words, to express her concern.

"Of course, we didn't!" Rika yelled into the phone, before an image of Ryo kissing her flashed in her mind. _She doesn't need to know that..._

"So, the rain really did work to my advantage this time." Jeri giggled.

Rika sighed. "Yeah, ended up here for the night." Rika smiled, dazing off again. "Ryo was kind enough to share his clothes and bed."

"That's so sweet!" Jeri squealed again.

Rika held her phone a foot away from her ear.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Shower?" he joked.

"Is that Ryo in the background asking about a shower! Oh my gosh, something _did_ happen, didn't it!"

"Like I said, it's nothing like that!" Rika looked at Ryo and smirked, shaking her head.

Ryo sat down beside Rika. "Have you seen my boxers? Oh wait, there's your bra," he joked running away into the bathroom before she could hit him.

Jeri turned away from the phone and looked at Takato. "They were nude!"

Overhearing the question, Rika exclaimed, "We didn't do anything. That was just Ryo goofing around!"

Takato shook his head. "They were under the covers and Ryo's clothes were on the floor and Rika's outside the bathroom."

Jeri got on the phone again. "Rika, don't hide anything from us!"

"I told you. Nothing happened--" There was a beep. Rika looked down at the "incoming call" message on the screen. "I have to go. It's my mom," she assumed.

"Wait!"

"Bye"

Ryo walked out of the bathroom a towel around his waist, he turned and looked at Rika. He blushed, "Forgot about you…"

Rika lifted a finger. "Yeah. Thanks. That'll make things easier. Okay. See you in a bit." She closed her phone.

Ryo smiled. "Uh… what are the plans?" he asked hiding in his closet.

"Here, I'll step out." Rika closed the door behind her and sat down against the door. "My mom is dropping my stuff off here in a little bit. So, if it's okay, when she gets here, can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah go ahead" he threw the towel on the ground and got dressed.

"You know, you really got Jeri and Takato wondering about us, considering I had to hang up on them because of what you said."

He laughed opening the door, wearing almost the exact clothes as yesterday. "That's good. They can wonder for the next six months." He looked at her with a smirk. "Would it be wrong if I kissed you?"

"Well haven't you grown into a gentleman overnight." Rika stood up and smirked.

He leaned over and kissed her. "If you would have paid more attention to me and less time over being jealous, then you would've seen that I have always been a gentleman."

"Me? Jealous?" Rika put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Of the Digital King." He walked off, gloating, "The only one that has ever beat you..."

"Hey now. Don't bring that up," Rika huffed.

"Someone's at the door."

Rika blinked and walked over to the door to find her mom standing there with two large suitcases. "I hope these aren't filled with--"

"Don't worry, your grandmother packed your things. No dresses," Rumiko replied. "Oh, Ryo. Thanks for taking Rika in for the night." She looked at Rika's clothes. "I see that she's borrowed your clothes as well."

"No problem. Anytime she wants to stay, she can, playing…" _think fast_, "Twister…and Wake Up Daddy.." _Slick move, Ryo._

"That's nice, though I'm quite unsure of Wake Up Daddy. Thank you very much again." She bowed. "Come over here, Rika." She walked up to Rika and hugged her. "I want you to have a great time in New York. There are lots to see over there." She kissed Rika on the cheek and was on her way.

"Bye mom." She shut the door and stared at the two suitcases. Her face faltered. "How many bags are you taking?"

"One..." He pulled up his school bag, "That's all."

Rika sighed. "I should've known my mom would make me take two big cases like these."

"I would have but I am just buying new cloths in New York… less to lose on the way."

"Now, that's smart." Rika opened up one of her bags and took out a plain t-shirt and capris, along with her with a few other necessities and excused herself. "Taking over your bathroom." She walked down the hall.

He smiled, taking out the phone and dialing Jeri's number. "Hi Jeri?"

"Ryo! Is that you?"

"Yeah... Hi! How you doing?" he asked

"I'm doing good, but don't worry about me. How are you two?" she grinned.

"Good…" He smiled on the end of the phone. "Would you like to do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

"Let's play a joke on Rika… Buy a pregnancy test and rush over, okay? Bye." He hung up the phone and looked in the fridge.

- - -

Jeri looked around for Takato. "Come on. We have to go to the pharmacy."

Takato's eyes shot open. "What happened?"

"We're going to play a little prank on Rika," Jeri said, grinning

Takato backed up, staring at her facial expression. "A little less evil, a little more fun?"

"Of course!" Jeri hopped up and grabbed Takato. "Now come on!"

Takato ran after her. "What's the prank?" He was as excited about it as Jeri, and hadn't even heard the plan yet?

Jeri halted by Takato, turned around. "Ryo called and wanted me to get a pregnancy test. What he's planning exactly, I don't know. But isn't it exciting!"

He opened his eyes in shock, "Can I uh... Wait outside when you buy it?" he blushed.

"Oh why?" Jeri grinned again. "You don't want to know if we're expecting after that night?" she asked innocently.

He shot a glare at her, "It was ONE TIME!" He crossed his arms. "And it was cold…"

Jeri pouted. "Someone's not in a good mood today." She glomped him.

"Buy the damn pregnancy test," He walked with her into the store. "You could show up and be all," He imitated Jeri, "'Rika I was so worried! Its better to be safe than sorry.'" He smiled.

Jeri giggled and picked up a box. "I wonder how she'll react." She walked the kit over to the cashier. Takato walked beside her looking away well she bought it, "Now lets hurry up and get It over there"

"Yeah." They ran out.

- - -

The bathroom door opened and steam rushed out. Rika came out dressed, brushing her hair, looking for Ryo. He smiled at her standing up, "I… Can't believe, Rika the heartless wonder spent the night in my bed" He walked up to her.

"It was just one night, Ryo." Rika stated, raising her brows. "Don't think it'll happen again."

A loud ring went echoing through the house. "You want to get that?" He stepped into his bathroom, peeking out after Rika had turned around to grab the door.

Takato waited outside with Jeri. "Poker faces."

"Right." Jeri said, putting her stern look on, although a smile tried to break through.

Rika rushed over to the door and saw Takato and Jeri. "So you decided to come back?" Rika asked, looking at Takato.

He smirked a little. "It's good that you and Ryo are finally together…"

"But you know, after you hung up on us earlier, we were really worried. So, we got you this!" Jeri handed Rika the plastic store bag.

Rika looked skeptical and when she took out the small box in the bag, she nearly jumped back, dropping the box. "What the hell!"

"It's the pregnancy test. It's better to be safe than sorry." He smirked a little, "Hurry, we want to know if your expecting by the time you guys leave."

Shutting the door behind him inside the bathroom, Ryo held a hand over his mouth trying to control and contain his laughter.

Jeri suppressed her laugh. "Yeah, Rika, so we can plan a baby shower and everything!"

Rika's widened eyes narrowed. "We didn't do anything!" She huffed. "Ryo!" She stomped to the bathroom and banged on the door.

Ryo opened the door. "Yeah pumpkin?"

Rika huffed again and stuck the pregnancy test box in his face. "Can you believe those two!" Jeri couldn't contain her laughs any longer. She burst out laughing on the floor.

Ryo nodded his head. "Well… It is kind of safe. I was going to get you one at the airport anyway."

"Ryo!" Rika said in a firm tone. "That's not funny." She threw the box at him and went into the living room, plopping herself on the couch with her arms crossed.

Ryo laughed. "Sorry, if we wanted to have a little fun before we left." He walked into the living room slinging the bag over his shoulder. "We're going to miss our plane." His arm raised tapping on the face of his digital queen.

Rika looked up at him, pouting. "I still can't believe I'm stuck with you for a few months." She got up grabbed her bags.

Jeri squeezed Rika tightly. "I'm going to miss you." She then embraced Ryo, whispering in his ear, "Take care of her."

"Always do Jeri," he whispered back. "See you later, Takato." He walked out of the house carrying Rika's bags into the cab.

"Bye, you guys! Bring back a lot of stories to tell us!" Jeri shouted.

Rika turned around and looked at Jeri and Takato, waving back at them. Ryo got into the cab, waving back at the two. "You two email me." Rika gave them one last wave before she got in the car herself.

"No problem, Ryo! And, Rika! Don't fool around too much with Ryo!" Jeri yelled out.

_Why does she have to say something like that aloud?_ Rika's face faltered. "Whatever."

Ryo was still thinking over the events of the last 24 hours, 'does she like me or not?' he asked him self as the cab took off. He smiled at Rika, "This is going to be fun…"

- - -

-Two days into the trip- Ryo's knuckles collided with, tall, dark and muscular jaw. "Don't you ever call her that again!" Ryo's hands were tensely balled into a fist, holding them down at his sides. "If anyone's the bitch here, it's your little lap dog…" Ryo pointed out the small quivering boy behind him.

* * *

DF103: So… There's the third chapter… Scanerryo is not available at the moment. Uhm. :shifty eyes: Drop a note **if** you want. Till next chapter, peace. 


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"

Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

DF103: Scanneryo sorta went on vacation for a little bit, so I decided to post a chapter… We don't own digimon. Nothing more to say. XD

* * *

RECAP: _-Two days into the trip- Ryo's knuckles collided with, tall, dark and muscular jaw. "Don't you ever call her that again!" Ryo's hands were tensely balled into a fist, holding them down at his sides. "If anyone's the bitch here, it's your little lap dog…" Ryo pointed out the small quivering boy behind him.

* * *

_

The jock looked at Ryo with a growl, side glancing at Rika. "That bitch insulted me."

Ryo's right knuckles met with the jock's his face again. "And it appears to me she had every right to…"

Rika watched the two guys go at it. "Ryo!"

Ryo looked back at her. "Yeah."

"Now you seem like her bitch." The Jock smiled, thinking he was so smart.

Rika abruptly turned away from Ryo and looked at the tall, muscular guy. She punched him square in the face. "He's a better guy than you are." She threw a piercing glare.

The Jock laughed grabbing his crotch, "Test me."

"Jackass!" Ryo yelled throwing him to the ground and the two punched each other's faces.

"Beat him to a bloody pulp, Ryo!" Rika yelled out to Ryo, helping him out by kicking the jock in the side.

Ryo knocked the kid up and got up, wiping a spat of blood from his lip; he looked around at the people. "Come on Rika." He grabbed her arm and dragged her through the crowd to the main street. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Rika crossed her arms and looking away from Ryo.

"Yes I did…" He smiled. "I wanted to..."

Rika looked up at Ryo. "That probably ruined your transfer student life here." She smirked.

"I'll probably be sent back…" he rubbed the back of his head, "But I'm fine with it."

"Then you should get in more fights," she joked, nudging his side.

He smiled, sliding the key card through the slit in the apartment door. "I still can't believe they gave us a three-bedroom apartment all to our lonesome selves."

"Well then, we can try all the beds." Rika flopped on a bed nearest the door. She lay there for a few seconds before she heard a couple of voices.

Ryo looked out the door of the room they were in walking outside. "Hello?"

"Hi," a blond haired guy, about the same age of Ryo, said.

Ryo screamed and jumped around. "Who are you?"

"We could ask you the same thing." A brunette appeared from behind the blond. "Are you trying to break in or something?"

"No. We're staying here," Rika replied.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "We're transfer students." He shuffled through some loose papers on the table pulling out a slip and holding it up.

TK reached into his back pack pulling out the same thing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So, we're sharing this apartment?" Rika asked, studying both the papers.

"It seems that way. It sounds kind of exciting. I'm Kari."

Ryo smiled, turning on the charm, "Ryo." He shook her hand.

TK glared at him from under the white Gilligan's hat. "And I'm TK" He offered his hand to Rika.

"Rika Nonaka. It's a pleasure." Rika shook TK's hand. "So, I guess we're all roommates now."

Ryo shook his head, "I guess so… But since we only have three rooms I'll take the couch." He was trying to be a gentleman to impress Rika, but at the same time impress Kari.

"It's okay, Ryo. There's no need for that. TK and I are sharing a bed so you're more than welcome to have the other room." Kari slid under TK's arm.

"Oh… you two are together?" he asked a little surprised. "He's not your brother?"

Kari laughed. "Of course not. We've been together for a long time."

"A little too far on the happy side, much?" Rika muttered under her breath.

Ryo smiled. "That's…awesome." He laughed. "This is going to get weird…" Pointing to the direction of another room, he said, "No one's even set foot in that one."

"Thanks Ryo" TK picked up his bags and walked into the other room.

Shutting the door behind him, Ryo looked at Rika placing his hands on her shoulders, "Rika… I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Wow, Ryo, thinking?" Rika said incredulously mocking him, as she fell back on the bed again. "So, what's up."

"Remember the night before we left Japan?"

Rika felt her feet grow tense. "Y-yeah. What about it?"

"Are we… you know," he hesitated blushing, "going to continue anything from it." His face grew red.

Rika stared up at the ceiling. "It was a really weird night, Ryo."

"Yeah… I...like it, though." He was really getting embarrassed; eventually, he sat down beside Rika.

Rika shifted her attention to Ryo. "You aren't just saying this because of those two, are you?" she said, referring to TK and Kari.

He shook his head. "I have been thinking about 'us' ever since we left...just couldn't figure out a way to tell you."

She sat up. "Well..." Her mind raced, until it stopped at the moment her father disappeared from her life. She didn't know what to tell Ryo.

"I get it." Ryo stood up. "Can't do this with him. Too much hatred?"

"You're a friend, Ryo. What happened that night, I'm not quite sure how it got that far..." She remembered herself that she too got lost in the moment. She sighed. "Can we take it slow?"

"Rika… If we moved any slower, just screw it." He stormed out of the room not knowing what he was doing, his frustration and lust getting the best of him.

Rika threw herself back on the bed.

"Is anything wrong, Ryo?" Kari asked, walking out of her room and seeing Ryo sitting in the living area.

He looked at her. "Yeah sure…. Everything's great." Sarcasm. It should've been illegal.

"Are you two having another lover's spat?" Kari asked.

"She made it quite clear she doesn't want any 'romantic' ventures with me." He was pissed off, staring at the blank TV.

"Oh, so you two weren't together to begin with..." Kari sat across from him. "So, you're giving up, just like that?"

He shrugged. "I've been trying… since I met her."

"Oh." Kari just sat there, looking at him with concern. "Well, how did you approach her, if you don't mind me asking. I just don't like to see anyone down, especially if it's someone that's going to be living with us."

He looked back at her. "Look, a cat with gloves." He pointed out the window, and annoyed, he went into his own room. Ryo knew he was being rude, and he didn't like it. _Maybe it was the Americans. Yes, that's what it was. Those bloody Americans. _He knew he was just making excuses for himself, but he couldn't help it.

_Gatomon? _Kari looked out the window, only to see nothing and hear Ryo close the door.

- - -

Later that night, Ryo had calmed down and now was out in the living area with the others. "So, yeah that's two large pepperonis and one Hawaiian," He pulled the phone away from his mouth, "Anything else?" he asked all of his roommates.

"Order some wings with those!" Kari said.

"And soda..." Rika added.

"Can you add an order of medium hot wings and a few bottles of soda also? Okay." He put the phone down. "Money's on the table." He glumly threw down a few 20s. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

Rika was about to stand up follow him, feeling a tad uncomfortable around new people, but she sat back down. She exchanged glances between TK and Kari, before she just stared into space.

"So Rika, you into sports?" T.K. asked trying to make some conversation.

She just shook her head.

"What are you into?" Kari asked joining in.

"Yeah?" TK was curious.

Rika just sat there, lost in her own thoughts. _I must've really hurt him, more than I intended. Would it hurt to go and talk to him?_

- - -

Ryo dialed a number on his cell phone. "Hi… Jeri?"

"Hi, Ryo! How's New York!" Jeri asked, wanting to know every detail.

"I bombed everything with Rika." He threw his body back onto the bed. "I threw a pissy fit… I feel like such a kid." He sighed, "And to top it off I kicked some guy's ass and chances are I'll be back in Tokyo in due time."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." Jeri shook her head enthusiastically, even though no one was around. "It's only the first week Ryo. You have to patch things up."

"It's hard Jeri… She told me she wanted to take it slow and I basically said to just never mind." He ran his hand threw his hair. Old habits die hard.

Jeri sighed. "You and I both know that Rika wants that relationship with you. You KNOW that. She just doesn't see it. You're letting the little things get to you, Ryo," she paused.

"You're right, Jeri. I was once told that if you make a girl jealous she will want you more. That should work, right?" he asked, as more of a rhetorical question. "Okay, well don't say any of this to Rika. She so wants to talk to you." Ryo walked out of his room. "Phone. Rika. Jeri." He handed her his cell.

Rika perked her head up and grabbed the phone, walking into her room. "Hey Jeri."

The group watched her close the door. "Thanks for paying for the pizza, Ryo." Kari said, gesturing to the money sitting on the table.

"My dad is rich. It doesn't faze me."

"I see. Rika's a very quiet person. TK and I were trying to make polite conversation with her."

He laughed, "Yeah…"

- - -

Jeri was at a loss of words. How was she supposed to start a conversation without bringing up what Ryo said? "Hey, Rika! How's New York!"

"It's cool. Ryo and I are living with a couple of people, who we didn't even know about."

_So, that's how Ryo's going to make her jealous, most likely_. "And how are you with Ryo?"

"He hasn't been himself since we got here. And he completely snapped when he asked me about getting involved in a relationship."

Jeri didn't know what to say and she possibly couldn't reveal Ryo's plan. "Rika, I don't know what happened that night before you guys left, but that seemed to mean something to him. And whatever happens, Ryo means well." Jeri covered her mouth, almost letting out Ryo's plan.

"What's that supposed to mean."

Jeri feigned laughter. "It's just me, being mushy and gushy. I don't want to waste Ryo's minutes so I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Before Rika could answer, Jeri had hung up. She shrugged and walked back out to join the others. "Akiyama, catch." She tossed the phone over to him.

Ryo grabbed the phone, "How's Jeri?" he asked, paying the pizza guy who arrived at the door.

"She seemed happy to hear from us." Rika replied, grabbing the boxes and carrying them over to the table.

Ryo looked down at his hand. "Would you guys mind If I had a friend over tonight?"

"I don't mind at all." Kari smiled.

"Who?" Rika asked in curiosity.

"Oh... Beth from 6th period English." He smiled, "She needed some help and I'm pretty good at the English thing."

"Is she ho--good looking?" TK almost didn't catch himself.

"Glad that you're already acquainted with someone, Akiyama," Rika replied, coldly.

"Oh, will she be joining us for pizza?"

"Nah we'll probably just hang in my room." He laughed. "Yeah, maybe you could invite Mr. Macho 'Bitch' from this afternoon, Rika. You two seemed to have kicked it off well."

"Humph," Rika grunted, crossing her arms and turning her head. She sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Ryo smiled, "Well… You guys are welcome to hang out with us, if you want."

"I think Kari and I have plans." TK said.

"Yeah, we're going to take look at the city, you know," Kari replied, nuzzling against TK.

"And, I'll just stay in my room or something." Rika said blatantly. The rest of dinner was quiet.

- - -

An hour or so later, Ryo opened the door and said, "Hey, Beth." He helped her in and shut the door behind her. "My roommates stepped out and Rika's in her room so it's basically just you and me."

"And, let's keep it that way. We wouldn't want anyone disrupting our study time." She inched closer to Ryo.

He smiled. "Yeah don't want any one to interrupt up." The two walked into Ryo's room and sat on his bed with some open textbooks.

She leaned up against him. "So... what's on the agenda, Mr. Teacher..."

He kissed her, with one eye on the look out for Rika. _This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing. But, she's such a good kisser.

* * *

_

DF103: Oh, no, no, no. Ryo is doing something horrible AND Scanneryo is still not back. What is an authoressto do? Find out in the next chapter. XD


	5. Unexpected Rendezvous

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"

Chapter 5: Unexpected Rendezvous

DF103: Talk about a contradictions in the chapter title there. Yep. I'm beginning to think people are more into reading fanfiction during the school year, rather than summer vacation. Reviews have doubled in numbers compared to last chapter. Amazing, and yet Scanneryo isn't back yet. Anyway, we don't own Digimon. Be in store for a surprise. Beware: Mild graphic violence

* * *

RECAP: _He kissed her, with one eye on the look out for Rika. 'This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing. But, she's such a good kisser.'

* * *

_Rika walked by Ryo's door, which was carelessly left ajar, and as any human would, she peeked into Ryo's room to see what he and Beth were up to. She couldn't believe it, as she witnessed Ryo laying Beth on the bed and kissing her. Awestruck, she wanted to confront them, but she had no need to. She and Ryo were nothing. She had no right to say anything against it. 

Beth's hands wandered and one of her legs wrapped around one of Ryo's. Rika couldn't watch anymore, and with that she ran back into her room, closing the door behind her.

He broke the kiss lying down beside her. "Rika's home… we can't do anything but kiss."

"Aw, why are you so concerned? You told me you were just accompanying her for this trip." She twirled her finger on his chest.

He laughed, "You see Rika's very shy and, well, hearing us having some fun might not be the best thing…"

"You're such a considerate guy," she whispered in his ear. "Do you want me to come back another time, when no one's home?"

He smirked, "Come back tomorrow night, meet everyone. Rika will be occupied then." _Ryo, shut up!_ His conscience yelled.

"All right...Ryo," she whispered again, holding out 'Ryo' teasingly. "Tomorrow night it is." She kissed him on the lips again, before she sat up from the bed.

Ryo walked her out then walked into Rika's room. "Hey, wild cat." He sat down beside her on her bed.

Rika rolled over, turning away from Ryo. "You guys get some work done?"

He shook his head. "Just talked. Rika…about earlier, I'm sorry for being such an ass about it." She sat up and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I…think I can take it slow if it means that you and I can be together."

"So that Beth girl has nothing to do with this either..." Rika said coldly.

Ryo sighed. "No… Rika, I like you a lot. I have for a while…"

"Don't lie to me." Rika turned around and faced Ryo, eye to eye. "You two weren't talking..." Nothing more would come out of Rika's mouth.

Ryo looked down. "I-It's complicated." He looked back up at her.

"You seemed pretty into it yourself, Akiyama."

"That's what I thought you wanted… What I wanted but it's not." He tried to look cute, smirking.

Rika had a bland expression upon her face. "Are you sure?" She sat up.

He shook his head, "That's what I thought I wanted... "He leaned his head closer to Rika's. "But it wasn't."

Rika looked at into his eyes. There was something honest in his eyes that which she couldn't overlook. "I want to believe you, but I can't forgive you for what happened with Beth."

"Rika, I'm being honest. I only have the heart to be with you."

"Just…give me some time alone." Rika lied back down on her bed and turned her back to Ryo. Taken back, though wasn't to surprised, Ryo slowly got up and trudged out of her room without a word.

_So much to ruin a night. _Ryo shut the door behind him. Back in her room, Rika stared at the empty wall. She couldn't forgive him, but by making him leave the room, did she let him go, too? She wasn't going to let it happen again. She walked out and said sternly, "Ryo." Ryo turned around, his hand on the door knob to his room. "I-I want to be with you, too," Rika finished.

It took a few moments for Ryo's mind to register what she had said. He was shocked. "For real? Like any friend girlfriend?" He kicked himself mentally for not thinking of this approach before.

"No more of the crap with Beth." Rika grabbed Ryo's shirt and pulled him closer, causing the two to bump heads. "And slow... or I'll be forced to dump you." Rika smirked.

"This better not be too fast for you..." his lips locked with Rika's.

Nothing held her back. Her lips welcomed Ryo's with a smile. This time around, Rika had no hesitation. She closed her eyes, soaking in every moment of the kiss. Ryo ran his fingertips along her back still kissing her. A little surprised by the sudden touch, Rika slowly made her move and lightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss. "Does this feel right to you to?"

"It doesn't feel wrong," Rika replied with shifty eyes.

"But, it doesn't feel right either?" He was confused. Were his feelings one-way, not being returned.

Rika smirked. "Of course, it felt right. Or I wouldn't still be next to you."

"Rika..." he gazed into her eyes.

"What?"

He kissed her, pulling his body against hers.

Rika glanced at Ryo's face again, before shutting her eyes and immersing herself in the moment.

Ryo slid his hands up her side, slowly bringing her shirt with his hands.

- - -

"The Statue of Liberty." T.K. pointed off of a tour bus. "This is amazing, getting this opportunity. Just you and I."

Kari took out a video camera and recorded the scene. "Yeah, I know. No Davis around to bother us either."

He laughed, "Good. That's such a relief." He smiled at her, but soon returned to watching details.

Kari watched the scenery go by through the video camera. "Of course. Unless you've had it happen to you, you wouldn't know how _annoying_ he is. I mean, he knows we're together."

T.K. laughed. "Look at the dog." He pointed at a golden retriever. "Not that exciting." He blushed.

"It's a cute dog." A warm smile spread across Kari's face.

T.K. laughed, "Let's head home."

"Sounds good. Rika might be lonely since Ryo and Beth are studying." She shut the camcorder off.

T.K. laughed again. "I'm sure they're studying."

Kari giggled.

T.K. got off the double-decker bus, walking to the main door and scanning the card.

Kari opened the door and heard no voices. She peered into Ryo's room and found it empty. Shrugging, she walked passed the next room and found Rika and Ryo on the bed.

Ryo broke the kiss falling off the bed. "Ow."

Rika just laughed, helping Ryo up before she noticed Kari standing at the door. "Hey..."

"You two probably had a nice night."

Ryo rubbed his head. "Uh… sure"

She giggled, "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night…" Ryo watched her leave. "I say we watch some scary movie on T.V."

"Hell yeah! And, you're not going to go spastic on me like you did at the hospital, are you?" Rika teased.

The mood suddenly changed for Ryo as he looked at the ground. _If only I told you guys everything. _He raised his eyes back to her, grinning. "Promise." He helped her off the bed and walked into the room. He turned on the T.V.

"Did you have anything in mind to watch? I mean, how do you know they're going to show a horror flick."

Ryo shrugged. "It's 11 pm. They always show Horror flicks at 11."

Rika made herself at home and hopped onto the couch. She grabbed the remote and started channel surfing.

After watching several channels go by Ryo sat down beside her and said, "Wow. Why isn't there a horror movie?"

"Mm-hmm. Trying to be Mr. Know-it-All, huh, Akiyama?" Rika teased, tapping Ryo on the shoulder with the remote.

He grabbed the remote, flipping the channels. "Do you like romance." He held back his gag reflex.

With a bland expression of disgust on her face, Rika said with sarcasm, "Oh I just love how people get all over each other after having a little fight. Oh, and just can't forget the bad guy who wants to steal the girl..."

Ryo laughed, "Sarcasm… A principal's worst enemy."

Rika smirked. "Got any comedy on? It's not my favorite but it beats lovey-dovey stuff."

He shrugged and continued flipping. "There's nothing on."

"So much for that idea," Rika said falling over on the couch and resting her head on the armrest. "Maybe we should go rent a horror movie."

"Yeah, but the only place open is Blockbuster and that's six blocks away," Ryo replied turning the T.V. off.

"It won't kill us to walk over there."

He laughed. "Fine, let's walk." Standing up and walking over to the coat hanger, Ryo grabbed his jacket and passed Rika's hers.

Putting her jacket on, she said, "Thanks."

Ryo opened the door and the city lights greeted before them. "New York, New York."

"I can see how much my mom liked this place."

Ryo smiled. "Yeah…" He watched the sidewalk pass under his feet as he walked.

Rika stuffed her hands in her pockets. "What are we planning on getting? Do you know any good movies?"

"Nah. We should just ask the one that's wearing the blackest make-up."

Rika laughed. "That's great. We better get a good one."

He nodded. "So, you can get scared and cuddle up next to me?"

"Hah! I don't scare that easily," Rika argued looking the other way.

"I know, you just want to be close to me." He smirked.

"I guess, I can't argue with that considering what had happened twice between us," Rika said, trying to hide her pale pink cheeks from the overhead streetlights.

He looked at her in surprise. "I was joking."

Also in surprise, Rika lightly shoved Ryo. "You and your damn jokes."

"Sorry." He winked at her with a smile. "Thanks"

"Humph, sorry, my ass," Rika said, crossing her arms and pretending to be mad. She turned the other way again.

He hugged her from behind. "You're right. Not sorry."

Rika just smiled and pulled away from Ryo.

"What movie should we get?" Ryo wondered if she had any ideas.

"I don't know. I never really paid attention to what kind of movies were released here."

"That's true…" They turned the corner.

"The lights are blinding. It reminds me of West Shinjuku." Rika looked up.

He looked at the lights. "A lot of similarities."

Rika walked ahead of Ryo and looked up again. "And you can hardly see the sky."

"The sky… has no stars." He smirked. "They're all down here."

Turning around and raising her eyebrows, Rika replied, "Now that remark wasn't all too bad," pointing to Ryo.

"Heh." He grabbed her hand.

She looked at him for a few seconds before she twisted her hand around and firmly grasped his hand. "Let's go, Mr. Perfect..."

He sighed, "That's such a turn off."

She just smirked and jerked his arm. "Weren't you the one that suggested the movie in the first place?" Rika reminded him.

"I was talking about the Mr. Perfect comments." He shook his head.

"Oh, I know," Rika assured.

"Uh huh."

"Uh-huh," Rika answered, mockingly.

"Don't be mean."

"You know I'm just joking," Rika said, halting and letting go of Ryo.

"I know." He laughed stopping in front of the movie shop.

Peering into the shop, Rika pointed to a guy wearing all black. "There."

"The ways of the movies!"

Rika opened the door and walked straight over to guy in black. "Do you have any recommendations for a very horrific movie?" Ryo smiled, and looked at Rika. She waited for the young man to turn around and answer. Tapping the guy on his shoulder, Rika asked, "Hello?"

The guy, without even turning around, answered, "There is no horror movie scarier than the movie that you are in now..." He slowly turned his head, just enough to see an eerie grin spreading across his face. "Your lives..."

Ryo looked at him. "She asked you a question? What movie are you quoting we'll get that one."

"I'm quoting the fate of all of us." His head swiftly turned the other way, his grin disappearing. "Heed my words. The sound of settling will soon be broken. No movie but your own will ever satisfy your hunger for terror. Enjoy what you have now...before it is all ripped away from you..."

"Hey jackass, cut out the act." Ryo grew angry.

"Or we'll get you fired," Rika stomped on the employees foot. The guy neither flinched nor showed signs of pain.

The employee's hair fell in his face, shadowing his eyes as he slowly turned. "Suit yourselves..." he whispered, nothing but the tip of his nose and his mouth visible under his hair to Rika and Ryo. "Then..." He suddenly jerked his head back, his hair swooping back with it. With a dry look on his face, he pointed to the horror section and said, "Saw, Amityville Horror, and The Grudge are quite the rage..."

Ryo grabbed her hand, "I think we're not in the mood for a movie anymore, buddy."

"Suit yourselves..." The morbid worker said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a pistol. He pointed it to Ryo, the other customers watching in terror.

"What are you doing? Are you psycho!" Rika asked, pushing Ryo back.

The employer of the store attempted to keep the guy from shooting.

"Welcome to your nightmares...Ryo, Rika..." The guy stuck the gun in his mouth and without hesitation, shot himself, blood spewing onto the ceiling. A never-ending stream of blood dripped from the ceiling, splashing onto the limp body. Those closest to the maniac, including the store's manager, were splattered with blood, some screaming in terror and cried out in painas if the blood burned through their flesh. Hordes of customers ran out the store in panic.

Ryo pulled Rika so that her face was buried in his chest. "He--he knew us."

Naturally clinging to his shirt, Rika squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to believe what had just happened. "I know. We have to get out of here."

Ryo looked at the clock, which read a defiant 12:01. He looked down at Rika. "You okay?"

Her mindset was back in the incident a month ago, a moment she had hoped to forget. "No. I'm not okay. Who would be okay in a situation like this?" Rika, without thinking, hurried out the door by herself.

Ryo followed, finally catching up to her when they reached the apartment and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come inside."

"Why the hell did that guy know us? How did he know that we were going to walk in and talk to him?"

Ryo had no answers for her questions. "I no longer think he was joking…" Ryo moved in front of Rika looking into her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Let's go inside… We can talk there."

Rika had already slid her card and opened the door. "Come on."

He followed her in grabbing her hand and walking into his room shutting the door. "My room is furthest from theirs. It won't wake them if we yell." He regretted saying that as he threw his shoes off his feet and lay down on his bed.

Sitting down at Ryo's desk, Rika laid her head on the desktop. "What the hell is going on?"

He shook his head. "I don't know maybe he was fucking with us… Yeah, that's it. Maybe he went to our school and that's how he knew our names."

"He just shot himself right there. Right there in front of everyone." Rika was in a daze.

"He was suicidal… lots of people are."

"...is this how you felt in the nightmare." Rika sat up and looked at Ryo. "Helpless..."

Ryo closed his eyes. "I… I… I did…"

Slowly, she got up from the chair and sat next to Ryo. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ryo held her close. "You can stay here… for the night."

"I'm fine now..."

He kissed her neck. "Good."

She got up and kissed Ryo's head. "You're okay, too, right?"

He didn't answer, avoiding the question. "You sure you don't want to stay the night?" It wasn't the matter of whether Rika was afraid, but Ryo himself was afraid of what might happen.

Rika gazed at Ryo for a few seconds. _He really wants me to stay_... "Let me go change..."

He nodded lying back on his bed. He knew nothing would happen tonight, but he would feel safer if he knew Rika was safe.

Rummaging through her luggage, Rika pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, changing into them. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After putting everything away, she went back into Ryo's room.

Ryo stood staring into the mirror. "Rika… Envymon…"

"Ryo?" Rika laid a hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"He called you Erika."

"Envymon?"

He nodded, "He always did because his tamer…" He turned back at her. "I can't help but think they may have offspring… I don't know why."

"I know what you mean." Rika sat down on Ryo's bed. "Maybe it was when that butterfly, just disappeared."

Ryo lied down beside her. "I have had so many dreams, especially the repetition of you killing yourself that night."

"I told you. I would never ever kill myself, not under any circumstances. I swear."

He shivered. "There was one where I stopped you and then something else killed you."

"I won't let anything kill me. Nothing."

Ryo crawled under his covers staring at the ceiling, not wanting to plague his mind before his slumber with such thoughts. "I usually sleep with just my boxers…" he looked at her, changing the subject, "and I don't know if you would like that."

Rika lied down next to Ryo. "I'd be quite uncomfortable if I was in the same bed as you with you in just your boxers."

"See knew it…" He looked at her, "We'll be fine. Do this six month school thing and go home…"

Rika got under the covers with Ryo. "And, nothing else will happen."

"Yeah. Nothing will happen... that's bad." He smirked kissing her.

* * *

DF103: There it is folks. Scanneryo should be back by next chapter…hopefully. Oh well. From here, the real story begins. Hope you liked. Till next chapter, peace.


	6. Forbidden

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"

Chapter 6: Forbidden

Scanerryo: SHE FOUND ME! SHE FOUND ME! You people who reviewed I love you.. Review more and I'll give u a cookie!

DF103: Uhm…there he is…? XD To freya, if you didn't get my little note in my profile, to answer your question, I am a girl. On with chapter 6. We don't own Digimon, but I own Envymon.

* * *

RECAP: _"See knew it…" He looked at her, "We'll be fine. Do this six month school thing and go home…"_

_Rika got under the covers with Ryo. "And, nothing else will happen."_

"_Yeah. Nothing will happen... that's bad." He smirked kissing her.

* * *

_

Rika lightly laughed in between the kiss and then broke away. "Is this why you wanted me to stay with you tonight?"

He laughed, "Yes…"

"Akiyama, I should've known," she whispered, nudging Ryo's side.

He laughed, although those weren't his original objectives, but she brought it up. "Rika..."

"What..." she asked, turning the lamp off.

Ryo hesitated. "Truth, dare, double-dare, or promise to repeat?" he asked fright in his voice.

"What? Why are we doing this now?"

"Just pick one." He pulled her body against his, and held her close as if he were afraid she was going to disappear.

"Do I really have to choose?"

He kissed her forehead. "Yes"

Rika sighed. "Let's go with...promise to repeat."

"Okay…" Through the darkness and the guidance of the moon's soft rays, Ryo found Rika's eyes. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

She couldn't possibly think of what he might say. "I can't guarantee it, but I'll try."

"Promise to repeat… I love you?" He blushed in the darkness; luckily, Ryo's face was shadowed so Rika couldn't see.

Something inside of Rika wanted her to laugh, but she felt more taken back. "You want me to say that..."

He turned away from her. "Don't worry about it… I-I was just being stupid."

Rika didn't say anything afterwards. She just shifted a little and shut her eyes.

"Rika…?" he asked, turning and round and smirking.

With her eyes still shut, she asked, "What?"

"I dare you to pick dare."

Her eyes fluttered open. "But, I didn't choose dare in the first place."

"Well maybe you should have." He kissed her.

"...Now you've got me curious." She turned to him.

"Curiosity killed the cat… but could make you really happy…"

Rika yawned. "Happy? Would it take away this tired feeling, too?" Rika asked, even though she knew she wouldn't do it.

He laughed kissing her nose, "Definitely."

"You never give up, do you?" Rika asked with half-opened eyes.

"You haven't told me to." He laughed.

"Well, I was trying to be nice for a change, unless you really wanted me to snap back at you." Rika said, no longer able to keep her eyes open.

Ryo glared down at her rolling onto his back and dismissing the conversation. Envymon… He's coming back. _That had to have been what the kid at the store was talking about… I have to stop him._ His thoughts raced as he looked at Rika. _Good night, angel. Good night, Erika._ The last sentence confused his head.

"Good night, Ryo." Rika whispered before she was fast asleep. She rolled over and her arm landed on Ryo.

"Good night, Erika." _Damn it, Ryo. Stop thinking so hard about Envymon. _Ryo scolded himself, though he could not shake off his worry for Rika.

- - -

"_Why am I here again?" Rika asked herself as she walked around the old, rundown house where Ryo had to perform his dare. The candles flickered along the walls of each room. A light creaking echoed throughout the house and as Rika continued to walk deeper into the house, the sound became louder._

_Slowly, she approached a door and in front of it, laid a mound of…something; it was too indistinguishable to recognize what it was, but it had a putrid odor that lingered within Rika's nose. She just shook it off and continued toward the sound, the closed door. She turned the knob and found herself walking into the kitchen. There was no doubt that the sound originated from this very room…but what was it?_

_Rika looked out the window, seeing something moving outside. It flew to the left and then to the right and it continued doing just that. She approached the window slowly, gathering up all her courage to look out the window. Opening the window, she found herself staring at a body, limply hanging on a bare tree branch. All of a sudden, the hand moved and the head shot its orb-less eyes at Rika._

- - -

Rika shot up from the bed, gasping for air.

Ryo fell out of the bed, his sleepy eyes blinking. "What?"

Not remembering where she was, Rika frantically looked around the room for the window. She saw no shadows. It was just a nightmare... Ryo popped up from beside the bed, the image of him with the crimson red eyes flashing through her head.

"Are you okay?"

Blinking once, then twice, Rika just nodded. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

He lay back down beside her, sometime throughout the night, his socks and shirt had gone missing, "Envymon?" he asked her.

"I...guess..." Rika looked at him. "Where are your clothes?" She mentally freaked out, nonchalantly looking at her own body to make sure she still had hers on.

He shrugged. "I still have my pants on, so there's no reason to be uncomfortable," he smirked making fun of her; "Now I'm awake" he rolled over to the clock… it's… NOON" he panicked falling from his bed again.

"Shit!" Rika jumped out of the bed.

Ryo threw a shirt on and grabbed his boots and his laptop and then running into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Rika ran into her room and looked for decent clothes. "Why didn't those two wake us up?" Rika yelled out, directed towards Ryo.

"Who are you guys talking about? And why are you in such a rush?" Kari asked, rubbing her eyes and walking out of her and TK's room in her PJs.

"School!" He yelled tripping over the carpet. "Why is this here!"

"Move! You're in the way." Rika shoved Ryo out of her way and into the bathroom.

Kari just giggled. "It's not like Japan, you guys. Americans don't have school on Saturdays."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's true," she giggled again. "I'm going back to sleep." She walked back into her room.

Rika just fell over at the bathroom's doorway. "Why didn't they tell us this earlier..."

He shrugged. "They wanted to see us like this?"

"I'm going back to sleep, too, then," Rika said, walking into her room and collapsing on her bed.

Ryo stood in the middle of the room, just kind of watching the surroundings. He walked out of the house thinking about all that had happened in one day, he walked past the Blockbusters, where the police tape just being put up. He walked toward the pier and stopped in front of the water leaning his body on a cement block. _I really hope my friends are okay… I should phone Henry just to make sure. _His thoughts were more rational now, compared to last night.

Kari came from behind Ryo and covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Brody Dalle?" The sarcasm in his tone was there, why wouldn't it? The polluted water splashed against the rocky beach. "Followed me?"

"TK ended up hogging the bed, and after you guys woke me up, I couldn't go back to sleep."

He laughed turning around to look at her. "Isn't this water disgusting?" He cringed at the thought.

Kari peered down, leaning over the cement block as Ryo did earlier. "It's a huge difference from the water back home."

"Yeah… Where did you live exactly, near me and Rika?"

"Odaiba. I don't know whether that's near you guys."

He shrugged. "I have to go shopping later. Would you help me with that?"

"Of course." Kari smiled.

He smiled, "Thanks." They walked down the street to a mall. "I hate shopping." Ryo looked around the four-story mall, contemplating on where to start.

A warm smile spread across Kari's face. "Are you shopping for you friends and family?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't bring any clothes to New York in hopes of buying new ones." He walked into a store, searching through the racks. "I hate this," he noted again, wanting to emphasize just how much he hated shopping.

Kari looked at some shirts and looked at Ryo to see if they would suit him. It took a couple of minutes before she found some nice button down shirts. "Maybe you can wear these." Then something caught Kari's eye. She went through the pants and found some cargos. "How about these?"

"Awesome…" he looked at the lady at the cashier and said, "I'll get one pair of every color you have."

The store keeper nodded and went in the back to grab Ryo's purchases.

"Your dad must've really given you a lot of money."

He laughed. "Nah…not really." He looked at his cell phone, thinking it had rung. "I just get allowance for doing these stupid things. Makes my dad feel better for giving me money."

"Aw, that's nice."

"Here you are, sir. Anything else?"

He shook his head and gave her his debit card. He typed his PIN number in, and then grabbed the bags. "You want to go for coffee?" He asked her laughing about shopping.

"Sure, why not?" Kari smiled.

The two walked around the corner to a small coffee shop. They both sat down and the ladies gave them menus. "Wow… American coffee menus are huge."

"Holy cow. You're right. I don't know what to choose. I've heard the blueberry-filled coffee isn't that bad."

"The sound of it… eww." he commented. "Thank god, Vanilla-Carmel latte," he ordered to the waitress.

"I'll just have an ice coffee, with French vanilla cream."

Ryo laughed, "Those are good, but I need something to warm my hands… I hate carrying bags."

"I can carry some, too, you know. I won't mind."

He laughed, "I was kidding… I really don't mind the circulation nearly stopping. It doesn't much matter anyway."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to, you know. I'd feel much better if you'd let me carry something."

"Enjoy your coffee," He joked as the coffees were brought out. "We'll figure that out when we leave."

"Oh, all right. You probably won't let me carry anything anyway, right?" She laughed and took a sip of her ice coffee. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

He laughed before taking a sip of his frothy drink. "This place definitely makes good coffee."

"Definitely deserves another visit. Maybe we'll come as a group next time."

He agreed, and then commented, "I wonder if they'll deliver every morning."

"It'd be a nice wake-up call," Kari laughed.

He nodded, "Then we wouldn't miss school."

"Like today, right?" Kari joked.

He raised an eyebrow. "You and TK did that on purpose?"

Kari lightly hit his arm. "Of course not. We really don't have school on Saturdays."

"Well right digity dog, Jodie I think we have ourselves a case," he joked.

Kari laughed. "You're funny. Rika must always be thoroughly entertained!"

He laughed, "Sure…" He took a drink of the coffee.

"I'm serious. I mean, TK is usually so serious. Great for cuddling though. I have to give him credit for that."

He laughed, "So you and TK…. haven't…you know…have you?"

"Ryo..." Kari blushed, lowering her tone, "We're around people..."

"Sorry…" He took another drink of his drink, feeling awkward.

"It's okay, I suppose." Kari sipped another drink of her coffee. Her face was still pink. She stared into her cup, tightly wrapping her hand around it

Ryo put his finished coffee cup down, "Come on. We should be going."

"Oh, all right." Kari said, taking one last sip.

Ryo stood up grabbing his bags and walked with Kari into the street. "I'm sorry for asking you a private question…"

"...We haven't done more than make-out." Kari blushed, avoiding eye contact. "We came here together not just to study, but to help out our relationship, too."

He smiled. "That's sweet…" They turned a corner nearing there apartment. "Wasn't your window open earlier?" Ryo asked, pointing up to the closed window.

"Yeah…"

"I guess Rika and TK aren't home then."

"Or maybe they're still sleeping." Kari lightly chuckled.

He laughed, the card sliding through, "Yeah, no one's home…" he said checking each room. He threw his bags into his room.

Kari walked in and sat on the couch, turning the TV on.

Ryo sat down beside her, "Oh… a horror movie."

"It seems like it. Do you want to watch?"

"Sure…"

It was nearing two hours since the two had come home and the movie was finally reaching its climax.

"Oh my gosh!" Kari screamed, grabbing Ryo's arm.

Ryo laughed looking at her, his eyes meeting her. He whispered softly. "It's just a movie."

Looking up and quickly letting go, Kari said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine…" He kept looked back at the T.V.

Still a little frightened, Kari watched the movie. She unintentionally grabbed Ryo's arm again.

He looked down at her, again their eyes met. "It's… Just a movie."

"Can I...just..." She tightened her grip.

He nodded, "Sit tight." He leaned his head closer to hers.

As the movie continued its climax, Kari fluctuated her grip on Ryo, on and off. Ryo jumped as the murderer jumped from behind the glass.

Kari looked up, smiling. "It's just a movie..." she joked.

He glared back at her and the movie ended, "Wow…that was good."

"Yeah, it got me scared out of my wits," Kari replied.

He laughed standing up, offering her a hand up.

She gladly took his hand, getting up. "Thanks."

He looked into her eyes, "You're really pretty."

Blushing, Kari softly replied, "Thank you."

He leaned in, "Really… pretty."

"Ryo..." Kari said, looking down at the floor.

He coughed, "I'm… sorry."

"Thanks for the compliment, Ryo." Kari wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug.

"Yeah… anytime." He felt guilty inside.

She let go of him. "You're too kind. TK should learn from a guy like you." She laughed.

"Yeah… and Rika from you."

"I wonder where those two are, right now."

"Yeah…"

"It'd be funny if they were out with each other like we were. Good way to get to know people."

He laughed. "Yeah awesome way… except you're a stalker."

Kari lightly shoved Ryo. "I'm not a stalker."

In between laughs, Ryo managed to get out, "You are to."

"What makes you think I am?" Kari asked, with an innocent look.

"You followed me all the way to the river front."

Kari blushed. "Well, I didn't want to stay cooped up in the apartment, with no one to talk to."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm probably bothering you."

He shook his head. "No, you're not."

"Are you sure? I mean, you should be with Rika."

"Well, she's not here, is she?" he asked her.

"True...well, I'm glad I'm not being annoying or anything."

"Definitely not annoying." He smiled.

"You're sweet," Kari replied with gratitude. She gave him a peck on his cheek.

He blushed. "Have you and TK been together long?"

"Yeah. We started out as long time friends, because our brothers were best friends."

He smirked, "Wow… that's really cool."

"And I didn't mean to... uhm." She blushed.

"Didn't mean to what?" He asked her with a smile.

She bowed. "Forgive me for kissing you."

"It was a kiss on the cheek, Kari" He laughed, "Nothing bad."

Embarrassed, she just ran into her room and shut the door.

Ryo knocked on her door. "Kari, it was a peck on the cheek…. That's all."

"I still feel guilty," she said from the other side of the door.

He sighed, "Open the door."

There was a short pause before Kari walked up to the door and opened it.

Ryo kissed her, quickly pulling away. "Now you can feel guilty…" He stared into her eyes, thinking, _What the hell was that about RYO! You IDIOT!_

Kari was in a daze, her complexion turning red. "Ryo…"

"I'm… sorry." He stared into her eyes.

They stood in the doorway for what seemed like eternity. Kari broke their gaze and looked down at the floor. "Can I tell you the real reason I followed you to the riverfront?"

He nodded, "Yeah… you can."

Kari clenched her hands together. "Remember when I told you that TK and I didn't just come here to study, but to bring our relationship closer?"

"Yeah… I remember." He looked at her an eyebrow raised.

"We had been fighting on and off about little things. Yesterday was one of our good days, but this morning, he was really moody. I accidentally hit him when I tried to go back to bed after I spoke with you and Rika. And he completely blew up at me." Kari slid down to the floor, leaning against the bed.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Hey…" He sat down next to her. "TK's just stupid… He'll come around."

"And I've been so loyal to him...but he seems to enjoy other girls' company more than mine. Am I the stupid one for feeling guilty about what I did to you?"

He shrugged, "Kari… It's all going to be okay."

Kari almost jumped at Ryo and kissed him on the lips. Ryo fell onto his back, he kissed her back. Her hand slowly slid from Ryo's face and ended up on Ryo's chest. Nothing in Ryo's mind told him to stop.

- - -

TK looked at the reddening sky. "So... that's why Kari and I have been having problems."

"That sucks." Rika said, take another bite of her ice cream. The two of them sat on a bench near some greenery in the park. "I guess that's what happens when you're in a relationship for that long."

He nodded. "And you and Ryo don't have any problems?"

Rika crossed her leg and leaned back. "He can be really annoying and cocky. But, I guess we haven't nearly been together as long as you two."

"I guess…" He licked his vanilla ice cream.

"Hmm, just thinking about him used to make me so angry..." Rika reminisced. "But, I guess at some point. I grew to accept him."

He laughed, "That type…"

"What do you mean that type?" Rika retorted.

"Well, you two are the type everyone knows will get together."

"Humph. Oh, really..." Rika closed her eyes in offense and crossed her arms.

He laughed, "Let's start heading home."

"You can go ahead. I need some time to think..."

He sighed. "Well, I'm not going home just around then." He walked off.

Rika raised a brow and just shook her head, getting up and throwing away her ice cream stick. She walked back on the sidewalks and came across the Blockbusters Ryo and she had gone into. Remembering what had happened the last night, she shuddered. "I hope Envymon isn't back." She approached the window and peered inside. No one. Blood stains covered much of the floor and ceiling. The incident replayed like a broken movie projector. "But, if it wasn't him...why did he threaten us..."

"Because he was a prophet." A girl wearing all black looked at Rika, her black hair draped over her eyes.

Rika took a step back, startled by the girl's sudden appearance. "A prophet? Then, what he said is going to come true?"

"If you let it." She wore a black blouse with a small skull in the middle, that had Rika thinking over whether to trust her or not. "Rika… Go home…"

Rika began heading home as if in a trance before she realized that the girl knew her name. She quickly turned back around and found her gone. "What the hell?" she said to herself. I won't forget that look. Rika walked back to the apartment, sliding her card and entering.

- - -

Ryo lay beside Kari, their clothes scattered throughout the room. "You…feel bad?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Kari stuttered, curled up next to Ryo.

"I… kind of do… Don't get me wrong this was great."

"I still can't help, but think what TK would say if he found out..."

- - -

"Anyone home?" Rika asked, closing the door behind her. _Guess not_, she thought. She walked into her room and just lay down on her bed.

Ryo looked at Kari in horror. "What do we do..?" he whispered in panic.

Kari thought fast. "Go sneak into the bathroom."

"That's past Rika's room." He whispered back.

"I know..." Kari jumped out of bed, wrapping a towel around herself and lightly sprayed some of her perfume and TK's cologne in the room. Kari cracked the door open and peeked out. "Rika's lying in her bed," she whispered.

Ryo hit his head on the wall. "FUCK!"

"You think she fell asleep?" she asked, sitting back down on the bed.

He nodded, "Maybe." He put his clothes on and walked out looking in Rika's room. Rika moved around on her bed, her face looking toward the door, but her eyes closed. Ryo walked into the bathroom, washing the smell of sex off his skin.

- - -

Returning from his walk around the city, TK walked into the apartment and then into his room. "Kari… I'm sorry it's just been a lot to deal with lately…"

Kari got off the bed and fixed her shirt. "I'm sorry, too, TK," she said, walking up to him and kissing him on his lips.

He kissed her back. "Matt always told me make-up sex is the best kind of sex."

Kari giggled, turning a little red, and kissed him again.

He broke the kiss. "Were you sleeping, the bed's all messed up."

"Yeah, until Ryo and Rika came home." Kari looked at the bed.

"They were together?" He asked sitting on the bed. "I… Was with Rika until a little while ago."

"Well, that's not what I meant. They came in at different times. Rika came in probably a few minutes ago."

"Oh…" T.K. smiled. "America is so awesome, isn't it?" he asked, knowing that Kari had gone around the city a little earlier.

"Yeah, I love it here. They have great coffee."

"You had coffee?" He laughed, "Here, how about I ask you what you did today."

"Wellllll, after our little fight, I walked around, went to some shops and got coffee. And then, seeing as no one was home, I went back to sleep."

- - -

Ryo got out of the shower, wiping the towel over his body before wrapping it around his waist and walking out of the bathroom.

"And, so what was Mr. Perfect doing all day today?" Rika asked, walking out of her room, headed for the bathroom.

He smiled expecting her to be comatose, and embarrassed about only being in a towel, "I went shopping…"

"That's productive." Rika yawned and trudged into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she said, "Get some damn clothes on."

Ryo laughed, walking by Kari's room he poked his head in. "Thanks for helping me out today…" he walked off into his room.

T.K. looked at her, "What?"

Briefly turning her attention to Ryo, she said, "You're welcome." She turned to TK. "I ran into him when I was shopping. He needed help finding clothes."

"That was nice of you…" He smiled getting up and walking into the kitchen

Ryo slipped his new clothes. "That's better." He stood up and also walked into the kitchen.

Rika came out of the bathroom tying her hair back up in a ponytail. "We got any food in the fridge?" Rika asked, momentarily walking into her room and then sitting at the counter between the kitchen and living room.

Kari soon came out and joined Rika.

"We should go shopping tomorrow." TK said, he was quite tired, "It's only 7… damn."

"I hope you were talking about grocery-shopping," Rika said.

He nodded, "I was."

"So take-out tonight?" Rika asked.

T.K. nodded. "Anyone else in the mood for some of those noodles in the paper boxes?"

"Yum." Kari salivated.

"Sure, starving."

T.K. threw down the paper, "Make a list of everything you want."

Rika wrote down a couple of chicken dishes.

Kari did the same and threw the paper at Ryo. "Call, Ryo."

Ryo dialed the number and put the order in. After he hung up he said, "15 minutes or it's free." He placed the phone back on the charger and then walked onto the balcony, leaning against the railing. Rika walked out onto the balcony standing a little far from Ryo. "I met a girl today…and she told me something disturbing."

Ryo looked at her. "Huh?"

"The guy that shot himself last night was a prophet."

"A prophet?" He looked at her. "You mean like a person who can see the future."

"Yeah...that's why he was saying all those weird things to us." Rika looked straight ahead of her. "You think they were right?"

He shrugged, "Maybe… You can never believe them because one change in movement, one change in turn and it can change."

"We can change our destiny," Rika remembered Renamon telling her long ago. "But, how do we know we're on the path for what's good? How do we know that we won't fall onto the wrong path?"

"We do what feels right, what feels good." He was in some sort of daze staring down at the sidewalk.

"I-I guess..."

He watched the people pass underneath them. "Delivery's here." His eyes looked determined and in a daze.

Rika glanced at Ryo before she ran into her room and yelled out, "I'll pay tonight!"

Ryo just stood there staring at Rika's door before he saw something glint in the light. "RIKA!"

A black figure jumped out from behind Rika's door, a sword in his right hand.

* * *

Scanerryo: Hah, cliffhanger! Bet you can't guess who it is! 

DF103: Heh. Well, surely things are taking some interesting turns, right? Next chapter will be out shortly, plus IACDTT will return to its monthly updates, just as soon as I recover from writing 6 personal essays for college applications.

Scanerryo: Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	7. Bleed Like Me

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"

Chapter 7: Bleed Like Me

Scanerryo: Cookies for reviewers! And…I totally think the reason Ryo is being a prick is because Rika is so uptight (and he's played by me, haha). I mean come on! She's so mean to him. Next chapter has a scene that will make you happy. But, really, you should just be happy he isn't smoking speed in the bathroom! I promise he is nicer in this chapter. Also DF103 cannot be with us because I locked her in a locker and forgot the combination. I am deeply sorry and I will surly get her out...btw that locker is full of ice underwater with shards in a volcano... Now enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

RECAP: _Rika glanced at Ryo before she ran into her room and yelled out, "I'll pay tonight!"_

_Ryo just stood there staring at Rika's door before he saw something glint in the light. "RIKA!"_

_A black figure jumped out from behind Rika's door, a sword in his right hand.

* * *

_

"What?" Rika turned around, meeting face to face with a figure. "What the hell!" She managed to dodge its swipes and to crawl out of her room. Ryo slid in, grabbing Rika's hand and helping her out of the room.

"Erika…" The man walked forward, his sword now shining a strange purple color and his glossy red eyes could be distinguished under a mask, "My master has requested you return home."

"Who the hell are you talking about! I'm not Erika," Rika yelled out.

Kari clung onto TK behind the kitchen counter, discretely listening to the conversation.

The masked man walked to the firmly planted feet of Ryo, looking at him as he spoke. "Erika, my master threatens that if you do not return…" he stopped and dropped a brown paper envelope about the size of large pictures.

Ryo threw his fist toward the man, but the intruder caught and twisted it, making Ryo flinch onto the ground. "'People pay for what they do, and still more, for what they have allowed themselves to become. And they pay for it simply: by the lives they lead,' so says a wise American. May karma smack you upside the head, Ryo." With one swipe of his sword, the man slashed a cut over one of Ryo's eyes. "Good night." The person merely became a shadow before he vanished.

A red liquid started to seep out of a 5 inch swipe over Ryo's right eye.

The door bell rang following a couple of light taps on the door.

"Ryo..." Rika scooted over to Ryo. "Are you okay?" She ran into the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe Ryo's eye.

Ryo raised his hand to his eye; he could still see out of it, thank god, but quickly the blood from the wound seeped into his eyes and all he saw was red. He flipped onto his chest, his eye watering from the stinging sensation of the blood.

TK ran to door, "You are five minutes late… Thanks." He ran back into the kitchen putting the food down and then looking at Rika. "Does he need medical attention?"

She dabbed a little bit of alcohol on the paper. "I don't know." Rika lightly dabbed the wet paper on Ryo's closed eye, trying to hold him down from pain.

"That must be painful."

Ryo whimpered at the pain, his eye twitching.

"Dude…" TK looked at the food. "All of a sudden, I'm not all that hungry." He looked down at the floor and picked up the envelope, opening it to see what was inside. "These are just a bunch of pictures with crosshairs on them." His face turned pale. "Ma… Matt?" he asked himself, looking at the pictures. The envelope had pictures of all the digidestined and tamers, and their family.

"Oh my gosh... Tai is there, too," Kari gasped, covering gaping mouth.

"Someone's definitely after, not only us, but all of us...it seems," Rika whispered to Ryo.

Ryo really didn't care at the moment, so much so he pushed Rika over and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror; his face looked like some war movie, all bloody. He raised his hand and ignoring the pain, he traced the outside of the cut.

"What the hell is your problem, Ryo?" Rika yelled out, stepping up to the bathroom door.

Ryo looked at her. "It hurts." He looked back at the mirror.

"Of course it does," Rika said, nodded in a harsh tone. She looked at him through the mirror for a little bit. "Put some Neosporain on it so it doesn't scar like that..." and with that she just walked back out and into her room.

"I'm... going for a walk." Ryo walked out the door, completely ignoring what Rika had told him.

"Should we go after him?" T.K. looked at Kari concerned.

"I-I'll go. You worry about Rika." Kari grabbed her jacket and walked out after Ryo.

T.K. knocked on Rika's door. "You want something to eat."

Opening the door slightly, Rika just stared at TK.

T.K smiled. "Come eat we have lots and if it gets cold everyone knows the only good thing to reheat is the noodles."

Rika widened the door. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because… You were nice to me today." He smiled grabbing her arm and pulling her to the table. "Do you know any of these people?" he asked the pictures on the table.

Rika skimmed through the pictures. "Yeah. That's goggle-head and Jeri... And loud-mouth and four-eyes. Henry... How the hell did he get these?"

He shook his head eating away at some beef and greens. "It wouldn't be hard for that guy obviously, since he was able to slip into the apartment like that."

"This guy really creeps me out." Rika stuck a forkful in her mouth. "It was as if he came as a shadow or something. I know I didn't see him until Ryo actually called out to me."

TK nodded. "A digimon maybe. We never really did see his face. It was covered."

"Yeah…maybe…" Rika choked at the thought of Envymon.

He looked at her. "Are you okay? I know CRP."

Rika pounded her chest and cleared her throat. "I'm fine," she said, getting up to get a cup of water.

"We really need to go grocery shopping."

"Yeah. They should've at least given us a week's worth of food." Rika sat back down at the table and just looked out the window, thoughts of Envymon plaguing her mind.

"Oh yeah." TK looked in the fridge. "We get all our food for free." He took out a credit card. Rika glared at TK as he laughed, "Heh… forgot about it."

"Uh-huh... Are you done with these?" Rika asked, pointing to the half empty carry-out boxes.

He shook his head. "No, there's more in the bag."

Rika just put everything in the bag and left it on the table. She picked up the pictures again and looked through them, especially those of the tamers. Though it's only been nearly a week, she still wondered how they were doing.

"You care for Ryo, huh?" he asked eating some more noodles, "Deeply?"

"W-what makes you say something like that?"

TK looked at her. "You rushed to him pretty fast."

"…Yeah so? What's it to you?"

- - -

"Ryo..."

Ryo ignored Kari, the blood making its way to his shirt. People were staring. Kari called out to Ryo again. She grabbed his hand and placed a handkerchief in it. "People are staring..." Giving up, she turned around and headed back to the apartment.

Ryo grabbed her arm. "Is Rika mad?"

She turned around and shook her head. "I don't think so... TK's talking to her."

"Kari… about what happened today…"

"Yeah." Kari looked down at the ground.

Ryo looked at her, "It was great…"

"Yeah," she said again.

Ryo kissed her. _Gosh, if only I could be like this with Rika._

Kari held Ryo's face in place. _I remember when TK was like this…_ She felt stares burrow through her from all directions and quickly pulled away and blushed.

Ryo looked into her eyes, the blood slowing and looking like a tear drop. "This is so wrong…"

Bringing her hand up to Ryo's face, she wiped the bloody tear off his face. "I know… Come on. Let's head back…" Kari said, grabbing Ryo's hand.

Ryo smiled, "We're not going to tell them, are we?"

"O-of course not. Not after what TK had suggested when he came home and apologized."

"What did he suggest?" he asked her looking at her walking slowly

"Well," she bit her lip and whispered in her ear, "He told me make-up sex was the best kind of sex..."

"Oh… you guys are going to… uh…" He blushed, but you couldn't tell under the blood, "Have sex?"

Kari blushed and nodded.

"Wow…" he looked at her, "And you want that?"

"I love him…" Kari said, looking to the side.

Ryo looked at her. "And us… it's just great sex, and nothing more."

"Right." Kari nodded, laughing haltingly.

Ryo pushed her against the wall, kissing her.

Kari looked at him and blinked, surprised. _Nothing, huh,_ she thought. She slightly pushed Ryo back.

Ryo broke away. "They won't find out."

"On second thought, I don't think I can go on like this. It's too wrong."

"But, Rika doesn't care about me anyway."

"I think you're wrong about that..." Kari said, pulling Ryo further away with her hands resting on his shoulders. "I think she cares a lot about you. She may not say it, but it's written all over her…"

He laughed, "I…always thought different, but I don't even know if Rika has a heart."

Kari laughed along with him. "Of course she does."

Ryo smiled, pecking his lips on Kari's cheek before walking inside. "Sorry Rika."

TK smiled looking at the two. "Aren't these two birds in love?"

"What did you say TK?" Kari asked with a slightly shocked smile. _Did he find out?_

"Ryo and Rika…they're in love!" he laughed. Kari let out a small sigh of relief.

"I never said--" Rika started before.

"See Ryo! I told you so," Kari exclaimed, as happily as she could.

Ryo glared at Kari, "Thanks…"

Kari put her innocent look on and grabbed TK's hand. "We'll leave you two alone for just a second." TK smiled and left the room, following Kari.

Ryo looked at Rika, his dry blood all wiped off and a scab starting to form.

"Look, whatever I said earlier that upset you, I'm sorry." Rika mumbled.

"You didn't upset me, Rika, it was just the pain and shock."

Rika looked into Ryo's eyes. She walked into her room and grabbed a hand towel. Running water through it and wringing it dry, Rika properly wiped Ryo's face, careful of his injury. She chuckled to herself.

He raised his eye's but didn't move his head. "What?"

"Nothing..." Rika said, remembering her and TK's discussion. "There, you're all cleaned up," Rika replied in a motherly tone, patting Ryo's cheek.

Ryo smiled, "Thanks Rika…" He looked at the ground, "And I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be," Rika replied, sternly, before she gave a short laugh. "For what?"

"Not protecting you like I should have." He was staring at the ground.

Rika sighed, throwing the dirty towel in the bathroom. "How many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself?"

"You didn't look like it," He stood up. "Wildcat."

Rika slightly puffed up her cheeks in offense. "That's not true. I could've taken that dude on..."

"Admit it, you needed me." His traditional smirk glowed.

"So, maybe I needed some help..." Rika looked the other way. _I hate it when he smiles like that._

Ryo wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay. You didn't need my help."

Rika raised a brow. "Make up your mind, will you?"

He looked at the ground. "Rika… Do you think this scar will make me look bad?" He traced his finger over the untended wound.

"Well, it depends on how you define _bad_…" Rika started. "If you were thinking _bad_ as in bad boy, definitely. If it were meant to be as in ugly, it'll probably take some getting used to." Rika shrugged. "It's definitely another one of your hero stories to tell when we get home, huh?"

"I guess." Ryo looked at the table and picked up the photos. "Hey… what are these?"

"The guy dropped them. They're pictures of everyone."

"Dad?" He asked staring at the pictures.

"Yeah. I was looking at all of them. We're not the only ones, Ryo..."

"Rika… I don't want our friends to get hurt."

Rika stared down at the pictures again. "I don't either. But, I have an eerie feeling they're already somehow involved in this."

"Rika… Can I kiss you?" Ryo nonchalantly turned around and looked at her.

She smirked. "Bad boy, playing the gentleman card, I see." She shook her head and embraced Ryo, her lips touching his.

He kissed her back and then finally breaking it. "I..." _I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for what I did with Kari…_ "I just didn't know if I could kiss you anytime now."

Rika looked Ryo in the eyes. "What, with the suicide prophet, the weird dude with the sword, the pictures, and you getting hurt? Quite considerate of you, Akiyama."

He smirked. "Thanks, and I would feel better if we just moved you bed into my room…"

"And have another repeat of last night?" Rika asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't like you being alone… with that dude and all."

"No worrying about me. If you're worried about me, I'll just sleep on the floor of your room."

"No… I can take the floor."

"No, really. I'm fine with the floor," Rika assured. "It reminds me of being back home..." she murmured.

He shook his head. "How about we just move your bed into my room, and make a really big bed."

"Fine. Do what you want," Rika said.

Ryo walked into her room. "Are you going to help?"

It took Rika a few seconds before she finally decided to help Ryo move her bed into his room.

They had no bed frames so they both sat on the ground pushed together. "Well, I'm going to bed…" Ryo yawned throwing his shirt into a corner and crawling in.

"Good night, Ryo," Rika said, turning the light off and walking out of the room. She went into the bathroom with her clothes and took a quick shower before walking back into Ryo's room and crawling into her own bed. Though it was an uneventful night after an eventful evening, the apartment was, for once, quiet; however, it seemed that no one residing in it got a restful slumber.

- - -

A week had passed, and nothing out of the ordinary seemed to stir since that awkward evening in the apartment. Ryo told everyone that he got the mark from a fight at a party, and left it at that. Relationships neither progressed nor declined and contact with home still came in.

The group continued with their lives as if nothing had happened, though subconsciously they worried. Perhaps it was a coincidence or a stupid prank the natives had pulled on them because of Ryo's first impression upon his arrival at the school. Regardless of what it was, the days slowly returned to normalcy and the four roommates continued their purpose for studying abroad.

Ryo sat in the back of his English class, staring at the board. Beth sat at her desk, peering over in the direction of Ryo every once in a while, trying to catch his gaze. He looked down at his desk doodling on a piece of paper, oblivious to Beth's attempts.

She finally gave in. "Ryo..." she whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Beth asked, gesturing to his eye.

He raised his brow "What?"

"I missed you, Ryo."

He looked at her again, confused. "I've been in school everyday…"

"Not like that, silly," she softly laughed.

"Oh… you mean…" He blushed. "I'm with Rika"

Beth gasped. "You told me you had nothing to do with her..."

"That's right. We haven't talked since that night. Rika and I got together after you left."

She scoffed. "Was I just a tool?" Not even bothering to hear Ryo's answer she went on. "Why am I never taken seriously. This always happens to me." She silently sobbed.

"If I hadn't already had a thing for Rika I would totally date you," he lied, trying to cheer her up.

The girl drew in a large breath and sobbed as loud as she could; the whole classroom turned around, staring at Ryo and Beth.

Ryo turned red, raising his hand. "May I be excused?"

Beth immediately clung to Ryo's arm and yelled out, "Please don't leave me! Please, Ryo, please!"

Ryo jerked away and ran out of the room. He ran straight, regardless of where he was headed, and then he saw… "Kari!" he whispered waving at her.

"Ryo?"

"Hey." He smiled, grabbing her arm and running out of the school. "Let's cut… I can't go back there."

"But..."

"Come on Kari… Please," he begged, not being able to take the pressure.

"I-I'll go find Rika for you, and you two can go…" Kari started to walk away from Ryo.

He stopped her. "We need to talk anyway."

Kari nodded and followed Ryo.

The two ran out of the school and down the street. "Thank God… I told that Beth girl I was dating Rika and she started crying…"

"Humph. What a drama queen."

He nodded. "Then, I asked to step out and she grabbed my arm, crying."

"Whoa, now that's a nasty bind to be caught up in."

"Yeah… thanks for coming with me."

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I can't say I've actually cut school before this."

Ryo smiled. "I have, but it's been for important stuff."

"I see. So, was there a reason you brought me along?" Kari asked.

"You were the first person I saw," he slid his card through and walked in.

"So, if I weren't there, and some other random person was, would you have taken them instead?" Kari asked, hoping for a yes.

He shook his head. "No, I don't trust anyone except you, Rika, and TK."

"Oh." She walked inside. "What did you want to talk about?"

He roughly kissed her.

* * *

Scanerryo: So, he wasn't nice. I lied. See? I'M LIKE RYO! REVIEW!

* * *

PREVIEW: _He stood up, "Kari. Truth or dare?" _

_"Um, dare."_

_"Run around the block…naked!" _

_TK protested, "Hey, hey, hey." _

_"Ryo..." she softly whined, blushing._

_"He made my girl eat moldy chicken. I make his girl sell her goodies just like when she was a girl scout." _


	8. Truth or Dare

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"

Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

DF103: I can see it coming. The few readers this fic has will start attacking me, and I'll be crying out for mercy. I'm really sorry, guys, and Scanerryo. I won't make any excuses. School and college prep would probably sum it up. IACDTT will make a release sometime between this update and next update, so if you read that, stay tuned. I don't own digimon, neither does Scanerryo. Don't forget that he is a co-writer for this fic also.

* * *

RECAP: _"So, if I weren't there, and some other random person was, would you have taken them instead?" Kari asked, hoping for a yes._

_He shook his head. "No, I don't trust anyone except you, Rika, and TK."_

_"Oh." She walked inside. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_He roughly kissed her.

* * *

_

A muffled, "Oh," escaped Kari's mouth, before the two of them landed on the couch. Ryo ran his hand up her side. Her hands ran through Ryo's brown hair and the slowly met behind Ryo's neck; he broke the kiss. "Bed?" he asked her, his mind racing. Kari catching a few breaths just nodded as Ryo had already lifted her up and walked the two over to the closest bed.

A soft laugh escaped Kari's throat, slowly caressing Ryo's chest. He kissed her neck. Kari slowly slid her hands up Ryo's shirt.

- - -

On the way out of school, TK saw Rika heading out the school gates. "Hey, have you seen Kari?" he yelled out.

Rika turned around with a thoughtful expression. "I was just about to ask you the same thing about Ryo."

He shrugged. "You and Ryo… You guys sleeping together now?"

"Hah, we just moved my bed in there just so he could feel better about me being safe."

"Sure... Nice excuse."

Rika glared. "Maybe Kari and Ryo went home already."

They both headed toward the apartment. TK raised his arms. "Now why would they do that?"

"Just a guess. Where else would they be, hot-shot?"

"Detention?"

"For what. Smiling to all the girls and distracting them during class? Sounds like something Ryo would get in trouble for."

"I heard he made that Beth-girl cry..." he graced his bag over his shoulder. "Did you know that all the girls are talking about how hot his scar is?"

"Making a girl cry? That's a new one. Hmm, and I wonder how many people heard him bragging about that scar of his..."

TK shook his head. "He is surprisingly embarrassed about it."

Rika didn't comment. She badly wanted to know where Ryo was.

"Well, let's head home and if they are not there, we shall go shopping for food."

"You're obsessed with those groceries..." Rika noted, with a sideward glance.

"Do you want to eat from Jack's Take-Out for the rest of your life?"

"Well, no..." Rika replied.

TK smiled with satisfaction. "Good." He whistled as if he expected something.

"And I suppose you want me to go with you," Rika replied.

"We will all go… like a family." He laughed.

"Oh yay… Family..." Rika remarked, snidely.

- - -

Ryo was lying beside Kari. "Oh… god…" he breathed heavily, looking over at Kari. "You okay?"

Kari rolled over wrapping her arms around him. "Mm-hmm..."

"Have you and T.K. done anything like that yet?" He smirked.

Kari softly giggled. "No."

He laughed, "Oh…" He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Ryo," Kari said, ruffling his hair.

"For?" He asked her.

"For...giving me something TK had yet to give me."

"Something… Great?" He asked kissing her neck. Kari laughed again, before she abruptly sat up. He looked at her, "What?"

"Didn't you hear that? Outside?"

He shrugged looking at her. Stepping off the bed and pulling his boxers and pants on, he asked, "Where?"

"Shh..." Kari held her hand up and listened again. "Someone's coming to the door..."

"Well, get up and get dressed." Ryo slid his shirt on and ran to the table outside the room.

Kari did as told, getting out and trying to somewhat tidy up the bed.

Ryo turned on the T.V. and looked in the fridge. "Only… old… Take out…"

T.K. opened the door. "Hey!"

"Come on. We're going food shopping." Rika barged in after TK.

Kari stepped out of her room. "It's about time. We only have left-overs. Seriously, what would our parents think if we weren't eating right?"

T.K. laughed throwing his bag down. "Where did you two disappear to?"

"We came home, of course." Kari smiled.

T.K. laughed hugging Kari, "Of course, but why?"

"I couldn't sleep well, so I came home and slept. Who knows what Ryo did." She laughed.

"And what is this about making that Beth chick cry? I must say that's pretty impressive." Rika laughed landing herself on the couch.

Ryo blushed. "She…was upset because I'm with you now."

Rika just raised a brow and shook her head. "Let's just go get some REAL food."

- - -

Ryo dropped the bags on the counter. "Why… do we need so much?"

"Ask the pig over here..." Rika replied looking at TK, who just carried a single bag. Ryo laughed.

"Well… They're supplies…" TK threw his bag in the fridge as it was the only thing that needed to stay cool and _fresh_: the frozen dinners and the ice cream "How about we play a game truth and dare?"

Rika's attention darted towards Ryo's direction to see if he had recalled one of his horrible nightmares. Instead, Ryo seemed happy.

"Yeah, that'd be fun!" Kari jumped up for joy.

Ryo laughed. "Okay."

The four all grouped into the dining area and sat around the table. TK sat next to Rika, who sat in front of Ryo, who sat next to Kari. They all stared intently at each other, as if having a staring contest to see who would go first. No one spoke a word, not even a breath was heard. The room was in a completely serious quietness.

T.K. laughed. "I'll start, Rika Truth or dare?"

"Who said I was playing?" Rika retorted, remembering that fateful day she had dared Ryo to go into that old house. Ryo looked at her mouthing a simple, 'just please.' She sighed. Not only Ryo but everyone had those 'Please-come-play-with-us-because-the-game-just-wouldn't-be-the-same-without-you' faces on. "Dare..."

T.K smirked, "I dare you… to eat the noodles."

"You have got to be kidding me," Rika yelled out, feeling as though she caught the stupid disease from him.

T.K. laughed. "Or yeah… that's your only choice."

"Just...eating...those...left-overs?" Rika asked, her eyes dull from feeling the intense stupidity aura around TK. "That's it?"

"Yeah… everything else is kind of perverted."

"Whatever..." Rika got up and grabbed the left-over Chinese food, staring at it as she forked a discolored piece of chicken. After the first taste and hating it, Rika stuffed the rest in her mouth and gulped it down. "There. Happy?"

Ryo's eyes were open in shock. "Uh… never kissing you again."

Rika smirked. "I pick Ryo... Truth or dare."

"Truth… remember what happened last time I picked dare."

Rika just shut her eyes. "Don't remind me." She turned to the window and thought about what to ask. "Is it true..." she started, beginning to pace around the room. "Is it true that you actually dumped that Beth girl that one night for me?"

"I did… I did," he admitted proudly. He stood up. "Kari… Truth or dare."

"Um, dare."

"Run around the block… naked!"

T.K. protested, "Hey, hey, hey."

Rika fell over laughing, hysterically.

"Ryo..." Kari softly whined, blushing.

"He made my girl eat moldy chicken; I make his girl sell her goodies like she did when she was a girl scout."

Rika slapped Ryo's back. "Give the girl a break. It's not like I'm dying right now."

Kari just sat there.

"Sorry… Uhm…" Settling from his laugh, he got up and ran back with some kind of concoction, "I found it in the fridge labeled 'Mom's Smoothie.'"

Kari looked at it. It was an odd green color and it bubbled...or maybe something was living in it. "You want me to drink _that_?" Kari raised a brow, twirling the bottle, noticing how sluggishly it stirred within.

He laughed. "You did bring it from home…" he noted.

Remembering when her mom first made it, Kari's stomach growled with disapproval. "Fine..." She slowly twisted the cap; with just one turn, the smell of garlic and oranges permeated the room. Secretly writing her death wish mentally, Kari swallowed it, gulping it down as fast as she could. She slammed the bottle down and fell back into the chair.

"How did it taste?" Rika asked, almost surprised that she did it.

"Deeeeelicious." Kari faked a smile. TK weakly smiled before shooting a piercing glare at Ryo.

Ryo laughed, looking at Kari for the next dare.

"TK...truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Strip to music."

T.K. stared at her, blushing. "You haven't even seen me naked!"

"That's why strip."

"Until the day Ryo sees you naked, Rika isn't seeing my naked."

"Hey Ryo, you were spared TK's little show." Rika nudged.

"I've seen Kari naked" He said without thinking.

"You what..." Rika gawked.

"Oh…" Ryo coughed and blushed. "I walked in on her having a shower."

Kari's cheeks were already cherry-colored. "You did?" she asked, playing along.

"Yeah… I'm sorry… I closed the door as soon as I realized." _Thank god she's going along with this…_ Ryo thought, rubbing the back of his head in fabricated embarrassment.

"Womanizing pervert..." Rika uttered.

He looked at her. "It was nothing like that…"

"I'm suuuure. You should apologize to TK."

TK, who was in a state of shock, stood up from his chair and stared at Ryo with furrowed brows, waiting for an apology to trickle out of Ryo's mouth. He shook his head, and reluctantly pulled his shirt off and stripped down to his boxers. "Happy, you jackass?"

Rika just turned away. "It's done now put something on."

Kari just nodded, afraid that the secret would be revealed.

T.K. looked at Ryo, "Truth or dare."

Ryo glared back, not wanting to think about what would happen to him if he had said 'dare.' "Truth."

"How many girls have you been with…"

"What!"

"How many girls have you had sex with?" TK asked again, in an as a matter-of-fact manner.

"Well, now that's an interesting personal question." Rika turned to Ryo. Rika, herself was curious, but at the same time, she refrained herself from prying the answer out of him.

Kari froze in place. _Calm down, Kari. Calm down..._

"I don't have to answer that."

"Yes you do. You're playing."

"He shouldn't have to answer the question if he doesn't want to, TK!" Kari blurted out.

"Three… I have had sex with three different people, TK." He got up and walked off into his room.

"Now look what you did..." Kari said, turning back.

"I'll go talk to him." Rika got up and knocked on the door. "Ryo, it's me..."

Ryo just sighed, looking at the barrier that separated him and Rika. "Come in." The door swung open to reveal the poker-faced Rika.

Shutting the door behind her, she sat on her bed. "It's just a game. You know you didn't have to answer that."

"I did… and you already think so little of me…"

"Do you always have to assume what others think of you? " She shook her head. "Gosh, Ryo."

"What did you say after I told you guys about the shower incident?"

"So? I only said you were womanizing because you always have girls swooning over you. I know you can't help it."

He looked at her. "I do not…"

"Yeah, you do..."

"Name four."

A grand pause silenced the room as Rika thought the question through. "...Well... Okay, fine." Rika got up. "So I called you that without thinking. You happy? Go ahead and continue assuming how I feel about you. I'm going to go..." Rika said, walking out Ryo's room and into her room to get her jacket.

Ryo just laid there staring at the ceiling.

- - -

TK looked at Kari. "Whatever…" They had been arguing over Ryo's true intentions. TK somehow lost respect for him after hearing that Ryo had walked in on his girlfriend in the shower. Kari just looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm going to be wandering around outside. Be back in a few," Rika called out before walking out the front door.

Kari sighed. "I'm sorry, TK," she said walking into her room.

TK, frustrated, stood up, grabbed his jacket and left also, not necessarily to follow Rika, but to clear his own mind of the recent epiphanies he'd experienced. He sat outside the stoop and watched the people go by. His mind slowly played out thoughts of Kari, the person he was also currently disappointed in. TK was especially disappointed in how this trip moved the two's relationship even farther apart than before. I stood up again and ventured around the block. _Where did Kari and I go wrong? Where did I go wrong? _

- - -

Around the corner, Rika walked by the dark, empty Blockbusters, which was forced to closed because of the incident. She suddenly remembered the embrace Ryo had locked her in that night, so warm and so caring. A feeling of safety had overcome her that night, and even though she didn't want Ryo obligate himself to protect her, she was glad he was there to support her.

And then, her mind reverted back to a few minutes ago. Such low self-esteem…or maybe just self-conceited. He acted as if he were a bipolar paranoiac and it pissed Rika off. Rika punched the nearest pole. _What an asshole._

- - -

Ryo migrated into Kari's bedroom. "Why… are those two so moody?"

"You're pretty moody yourself."

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." He moved his body next to Kari's.

"I never really got to really ask. What do you like about her?"

"About who?" Ryo asked, absent-mindedly. For the moment, he had completely forgotten about Rika, the one he lives to protect. _Oh, Rika._

"Rika..."

"She's… just herself, you know. Not some fake person…" He kissed her neck. "What do you like about TK?"

"As much as I said about him before, he's genuine. He can be really sweet when he's in the mood. When we first went out, he was always so honest... And sometimes I wonder, what happened to _that_ TK..."

Ryo laughed. "Truth or dare?"

A confused look spread across her face. "Dare? Why are we doing this now?"

"I dare you to tell me who the better kisser is, me or TK." He kissed her then broke it.

Kari looked down. "...TK."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Kari nodded, slowly.

Ryo lay down beside her, just staring at the ceiling. "Maybe we should stop doing this."

"Maybe you're right. We are both in a relationship of our own, after all."

"Yeah…" He nodded. "Okay, so no more guilt acts. Kari, we are through!"

Kari chuckled. "Yes. Yes, we are no more."

"No more." One last nod made the statement final. The two's fling was over with.

"So, are you going to go after her now?"

"You think I should?"

"She didn't seem mad. You guys should spend more time together anyway." Kari smiled.

With that, Ryo smiled back. "Then I shall run after my queen." He ran out of the house, passing TK at the door, and found Rika walking toward the apartment. He waved her over and held her. "I'm so sorry."

The auburn-haired girl pulled away from him and smirked. "You came a couple of minutes later than I thought."

He grin crept upon his face. "That's not funny."

"And it's about time you lightened up, too. Gosh, it's like a personality switch between us."

He shook his head. "I've had a lot on my mind and being disfigured doesn't help."

"Disfigured?" She raised a brow.

He touched the scar across his right eye.

"I almost forgot that was there. That's not disfigurement, you dumbass." Rika laughed to herself. "I did tell you to put something on it, if you're so worried about it now."

He laughed. "It wouldn't have gone away anyway."

"The next time I see that guy, he's going to get it." Rika clenched her fist.

"Yeah, next time."

- - -

Sometime, deep in the night, a masked man put a plain brown envelope on Rika's bed and vanished. Rika woke up that morning, getting out of bed to use the bathroom, when that brown envelope fell off her bed. She turned back and looked at it. "Ryo," she whispered. "He was here…" She picked up the envelope and looked for any writing.

Ryo groaned and rolled over to look at her. "Who was here?"

Holding the envelope up, she said, "He was here and left another package."

Ryo looked at the envelope from the comfort of his pillow, though his thoughts were not as comforting. _Could it be more pictures to taunt us with each of our family members? Did he do anything to them? Will they be as disfigured as…me? _He was lost in his thoughts.

When Rika opened the brown envelope it revealed pictures of both Ryo and Kari naked, engaging in their sinful acts.

* * *

DF103: Alright. You all can yell at me. It took me a long time to get this out, longer than expected. Don't hesitate to PM me or email me with a nice reminder to update, cuz I do have these chapters; I just need to edit and revise them. I know a few of you have been IMing me and PMing me about this fic, and I finally got it out after months. Sorry again. Next update will be out in a couple of weeks. Till then, L8terZ. 


	9. Believe, Part One

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"

Chapter 9: Believe, Part One

DF103: Whew, I thought I wouldn't make it. Since this chapter marks a special point in the fic, I have split this original chapter into two parts…you know like season finales do on TV. LoL. Anyway. I'll be leaving for Japan shortly, but the second part of this chapter will be out before that. Best wishes to everyone. I'll be working on _IACDTT_ on the plane, so it's not dead yet! Enjoy your summer, and enjoy this 2-part chapter. Scanerryo and I don't own Digimon.  
**(reader's discretion advised: some mild cursing)

* * *

**RECAP: _Ryo looked at the envelope from the comfort of his pillow, though his thoughts were not as comforting. Could it be more pictures to taunt us with each of our family members? Did he do anything to them? Will they be as disfigured as…me? He was lost in his thoughts._

When Rika opened the brown envelope it revealed pictures of both Ryo and Kari naked, engaging in their sinful acts.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh..." she said, dropping the envelope and the pictures. 

Ryo looked at her. "What? Who's in the pictures?"

Her gaping mouth said nothing. Words refused to come out of her mouth. She just walked out of the room, not knowing what else to do. She wanted to scream, her vocal cords aching.

Ryo got up not bothering to put his shirt on. "Rika." He grabbed the pictures off of the floor and took the slightest glimpse of the top one. "Oh… God."

Still shocked Rika walked back to Ryo and glared at him for a few seconds. She punched him in the gut. "Accidentally walking in the shower, huh?"

Ryo fell to his knees and coughed. Regaining his stature he insisted, "It's not what you think."

Hitting him upside the head, Rika retorted, "And those pictures are supposed to mean something other than—" She just shook her head in frustration and grumbled. "If it's not what I think, then what is it? Too tired after playing strip poker? A burglar came in and stole your clothes and happened to carry Kari into your bed?" She turned away.

"Rika…" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me, Akiyama." Rika shrugged off Ryo's hand.

T.K. came out of the other room. "What's wrong?"

She looked at TK and politely said, "Excuse us," before she shoved Ryo back into his room and locked the door behind her. "He doesn't know, does he?" she asked furiously, pointing to the door, referring to TK.

Ryo shook his head, looking rather ashamed.

She slapped him across the face. "You are one messed-up guy. You did all you could to get me to be with you, dumped that Beth girl for me, and yet you go and do that with our roommate!" Rika exclaimed, just loud enough so that TK wouldn't hear. "I can't stand looking at you right now," Rika walked out into her room.

He just sat on his bed, thinking, _I really fucked up._

- - -

Rika's mild attempts at keeping her shout level down failed. TK walked back into his and Kari's room and looked at Kari, who sat on the bed, looking preoccupied. "What was she talking about?"

Kari just looked down at the floor, only imagining the angry look on Rika's face. She could only imagine what Rika had said to Ryo. She could only imagine what was in store for her. But, she knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. "Ryo and I..."

"Ryo and you what?" his heart started racing. He sat next to her.

Kari clung to the sheets. "Ryo and I had sex…"

"You... You slept with him?" his voice couldn't even properly convey what he felt in his heart. It was like a thousand knives, slowly prodding in, one by one. "When? How many times?"

"I-I…" Kari just shut her eyes to keep any tears from escaping.

"No, you don't get to cry... I CRY! NOT YOU!" TK yelled, standing up.

"I'm sorry, TK…" Kari got up.

"Going to sleep with your sex toy again?" he snarled.

"No, moving away from you. You've changed so much, it's like I don't even know you anymore," Kari said. She walked out into the living area and just sat there, staring out the window.

TK walked out and stood next to the door. "You've changed to…into a whore!" TK walked out of the house.

Rika walked out into the living area hearing TK call Kari a 'whore.' _I wonder if I was that hard on him,_ Rika thought.

Ryo opened his door "Rika… Please…"

Just the sight of him made her change her mind. "What could you possibly say that'll turn this around?"

"I can't, but Rika, you have to forgive me. Kari and I called it off long time ago."

Rika's eyes softened, but narrowed again. "How can I believe you now? You've already lied to me and TK for that matter." She glanced at Kari for the moment, whose face was buried in her knees, crying in a world of her own. "You just killed three birds with one stone, asshole."

"Rika." Ryo was saved by his ringing cell "Jeri. Yeah, here's Rika." Rika refused to take the phone and walked out the door. "Er, hey Jeri." He sat down on his bed. "Rika's not in the mood to talk right now."

"Sounds like her. Well, how's it going over there?"

"I… cheated on Rika."

"You what! With who? Wait, don't answer that. Is that why she wouldn't take the phone? Well, duh, no wonder!" Jeri exclaimed, answering her own questions.

"Yeah… She's pretty mad."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock! Why'd you do that? Try to get her jealous to the max?" Jeri flailed her arms around.

"It was a part of the moment Jeri…" He lay down on his bed, "Not to make her jealous."

"So, you just flat out told her that you cheated on her? Or, oh god, did she walk in on you? Beh, that's not the point. Didn't it even hit you to think that in _that moment _that Rika might even slightly hate you for eternity for going through with it?"

"I already got a hounding for it."

"Well, it wasn't enough! What you did is worse than bad. It's worse than the dark lord himself!"

"Jeri…you're losing your mind." Ryo stated plainly.

Jeri scoffed. "I'm losing _my_ mind? I'm not the one who took the longest time to get the person I like to go out with me and then cheat on that person. I'm not the one who broke a heart. I'm not the one in your position, Ryo." Ryo couldn't say a thing, because Jeri was right. His head ached. His scar ached. His heart ached. "So? How'd she find out? It might determine when…IF you two will ever get back together. I foresee a bleak future for you regardless, however."

He shook his head. "Someone gave her pictures."

Disturbed, she said, "Someone took pictures of you and the other girl in bed? What kind of sick person would do that?"

He looked at the carpet. "Envymon."

"Envymon?" Jeri dropped her phone, her hands retracting over her mouth. It was like remembering a never-ending nightmare.

Ryo looked at the phone. "Jeri?"

Jeri picked the phone up. "Is he back?"

"We're not too sure."

"Ryo, -I'd hate to say this, but in the words of Kazu- you better haul ass and get Rika to trust you again, or she's in trouble."

No one needed to tell Ryo that. He had already known that. But, hearing Jeri say it, made him make a determination to reconcile with Rika, at all cost. "Yeah… I'll get Rika to call you later. Stay safe." He hung up the phone.

- - -

Rika walked along the sidewalk. "That jerk." Pausing, she wiped her eye to rid of a single tear. "I can't believe it." She squeezed the last of her tears and continued walking.

Ryo appeared on the sidewalks, running from the house. He saw her across the street crying. He stood there, "Rika can cry?"

Seeing Ryo from the corner of her eye, Rika ran around the corner and hid in a store.

Ryo ran after her. "Rika!" He swung the door open and paced through the aisles.

"Ryo, just stay away from me." Rika walked into the next aisle.

"Rika," ran after her grabbing her hand, "We need to talk."

"Oh, I think I've said enough to you." Rika said, trying to pull away from Ryo's grasp.

"No you haven't! Just talk to me."

"You obviously don't understand the concept of 'staying away,'" Rika commented, making her way to the door, dragging Ryo behind her.

"Rika, for God sakes."

"Try me, Ryo. You've got 30 seconds." Rika snapped her hand away from Ryo's and crossed them. "Well?"

"Rika… I'm sorry, okay? You have to believe me."

"Sorry for cheating on me, or sorry for hurting my feelings after desperately trying go out with me?"

Ryo just looked away. "Why are so hurt? You never cared for me anyway."

Rika glared. "Wrong. You are fucking wrong. You and your damn assumptions."

He laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing at a time like this."

"Sorry… Rika… I liked… I like you a lot and that didn't change my feelings. I had guilt every single time."

"So, what you are saying is that _I_ wasn't enough for _you_..." Rika pointed to herself and then to Ryo.

"No… It's nothing like that. Urges took over…"

"Fucking urges." Rika looked away. She gathered her words together. "You're annoying. You know what those urges are, Ryo? They're called excuses!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, now that you got that out…"

She turned around. "You think I'm going to just live on and forget about this? Because, I'm not, Ryo."

"Why not… It's not the end of the world."

"Because, it's not really an easy-going breeze either." Rika whipped around.

"For god sakes…" Ryo just sighed, "Rika.."

"I-I'll never forget how you made me feel..." Her hair, still untied from the morning, covered her face. "Now or then. I'll never forget. You've found a side of me I thought I lost a long time ago. That's why I'm hurt. All right?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "We can make this work… We can talk about this…"

Rika's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "No. This isn't something you can talk through, nor is it something that can be worked out. How do I know something like this isn't going to happen again? How can I trust you again?"

"How do you know that I will even do it again? I… called it off a long time ago, Rika… Because I couldn't stop feeling guilty…. Rika that's why that's how I know. You're just gonna have to trust me."

"How can you say those empty words to me? How can you? Go to fucking Hell, Akiyama." Rika turned around and started walking.

Ryo ran past her and turned around, facing her with a stern look in his eyes.

"Rika, right now, TK and Kari are going through the same thing right now. But right now, I'm sure they're working things out for each other. Rika, please."

"TK stormed out of the house. Kari was called a 'whore.' You think that's 'working out'! If that's 'working out' to you, then things have already been settled." Rika pushed passed him and continued her way.

Ryo didn't turn around. He didn't move nor spoke for the moment. Only his hands clenched and unclenched. People around them gawked at the sight of the two of them. Ryo clenched his fists once more before he belted out…

"Rika, you are the air that I breathe! I love you more than life itself!" He turned around, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Please don't go. Please."

* * *

DF103: Don't worry. The next chapter will come out shortly, definitely within the next couple of hours before I leave for Japan. Thanks for reading. 


	10. Believe, Part Two

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"

Chapter 10: Believe, Part Two

DF103: Part two of the turning point chapter, kinda. Well, it's the 10th! And will definitely be the second fic to pass the 10-chapter mark in the DF103 repertoire. Thanks for supporting. Don't own Digimon. Neither does Scanerryo. Enjoy.

* * *

RECAP: _Ryo didn't turn around. He didn't move nor spoke for the moment. Only his hands clenched and unclenched. People around them gawked at the sight of the two of them. Ryo clenched his fists once more before he belted out…_

"_Rika, you are the air that I breathe! I love you more than life itself!" He turned around, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Please don't go. Please."

* * *

_

Rika stood still and looked at the people around her, uneasy by their curious gaze. She could almost hear the faint whispers of their hearts, telling her to forgive Ryo, to give him another chance.

"You better be telling the truth." Rika said, walking up to him and hugging him. In the space of a moment, there seemed to be a unanimous relieved sigh from the bystanders. Breaking away, she said, "Now, you better get TK and Kari back together."

Ryo looked at her a little shocked. "Uhm… Why?"

"After those two have hounded us about our relationship? If you want to keep them in their misery, then fine. It'll just make you look like an asshole."

"Rika… are you… sure you want to still be with me?"

"Hell no. You didn't let me think about it on my own, yet. But, my gut-feeling is telling me to trust you."

"Good…"

- - -

T.K. walked back into the house, he glanced at Kari. "You haven't migrated to the corner yet?"

Kari said nothing, just glanced back at him, and then returned her attention to the window.

"Don't have anything to say to me?"

A momentary silence struck the two. "I'm sorry... Even if you leave me, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" TK asked, almost as if he were testing her.

"Sorry for everything, for the fights that I probably started, for the fact that I slept with Ryo, for hurting you. I'm sorry. It's all my fault." She continued her gaze out the window. She didn't want to see TK's eyes that burned with rage. It was all too familiar to her.

He shook his head. "Do you love me, Kari?"

"I've always loved you, TK. Each time I was with Ryo, it just felt...wrong. That's why we stopped. We both had separate people to love. And that person for me… is you."

His lips twitched upward before an uneasy thought struck him. "Was it good?"

"Why does it matter?" Kari retorted angrily.

"It was…" He shook his head in frustration. "Matt… Matt would know how to deal with this."

"It's always Matt with you... If you're going to leave me, then just leave me. Don't get your brother involved!"

"Do you… even care if I leave?"

Kari shut her eyes. "I would care a lot if you left. You're all I ever talk and think about, even when I was with Ryo. It would tear me to pieces if you left... A world without you is a world not worth living on."

"Kari." TK walked up to her and even for a moment thought about kissing her, but decided to go along with a hug instead. Kissing her would've been too painful, and too soon. TK ran the idea again through his head and decided _who the hell cares_.

A tear trickled down Kari's cheek.

Breaking away from the kiss, TK said, "Kari… Matt says—"

"That make-up sex is the best kind of sex?" Kari asked.

He nodded. "Test the theory?"

Kari smiled. "Love to."

- - -

"Rika, no grudges, okay?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you. You're still on the edge. I can push you over anytime."

He looked at her and changed the subject. "You want to go for coffee?"

She just glanced at him, mentally calling him an idiot and then dropping the old subject. "Sure. My mom has raved about the coffee here."

Ryo laughed. They walked to the coffee shop where Ryo and Kari had a nice cup of caffeine. "This place is great."

"Really? And you know this how?"

"I'm just good like that." He flashed a smile.

"Oh, brother…"

He nodded, with a wide grin on his face.

The two of them sat down at a table. Rika looked out the window. "Nice view of the city."

"Yeah."

The same blonde lady that Ryo saw last time walked up to the table and asked, "What will you be having today?"

"I'll take a cappuccino."

"Latte, vanilla caramel," Ryo smiled, then looked back at Rika, as the lady walked away with their orders. "Rika… I… I… Hi." He just couldn't get out what he wanted to say.

She turned to Ryo. "What?"

"You look awesome… and I'm sorry…"

"T-thanks... and what are you sorry for?" Rika asked her face feeling slightly burnt.

"Cheating on you…"

"Saying it again for the same reason isn't going to change anything, you know."

"I know… but I can't say sorry enough."

Rika just shook her head. "Don't say it too much or it'll lose its meaning."

He smirked.

As they got their coffee, Ryo gazed out the window, with trouble and worry brewing in his eyes. _How much longer will I be able to stay with Rika like this? _ "Rika… I'm still worried."

Rika took a sip of her cappuccino. "Worried about what?"

"The messages."

"Oh right, those stupid pictures. I'll have to thank that guy for that rude awakening."

Ryo nodded, "Wait—hey!"

"But the bad that he's done overrules the good so I'll hit him for all of the other things."

"Definitely. Get a good hit for me, too." He laughed. "We should get this to go…"

Rika nodded. "Excuse me? Could we get this to-go?" Rika asked a passing waiter.

Ryo stood up, glanced at the city again, decided, _I'm going to use the time that I have now with her. What matters now is that I take the opportunity to live a normal life,_ because something in Ryo told him feel that a great tragedy is about to befall his world.

"I have to show you something."

"Really? What?" Rika asked, curiosity taking the better of her.

"You shall see." He took his coffee and walked out.

Following suit, Rika grabbed his shirt. "What is it? Tell me."

"You shall see." He repeated and smiled.

"Humph." Rika crossed her arms, jabbing him in the shoulder

He laughed and kept walking, enjoying the teasing he's giving Rika.

"How about a clue?"

"Bread." He laughed.

Rika blinked. "Stop kidding around."

"That's your clue." He smirked.

Bread reminded her of Takato's bakery, and thinking of that reminded her of all the friends back home in Japan. Rika said no more.

Ryo walked up to a strange stone building. "Remind you of anything?" he asked it had a striking resemblance to Guilmon's hideout.

Rika stared at it long and hard, until she realized that it looked like, "the hideout."

He nodded. "Yeah." He walked inside and sat down. "It's just like it."

"Weird." Rika said, running her hand along the wall.

Ryo laughed. "Sit down and stay a while."

She slid down the wall and sat down on the cool concrete. "Guilmon's hole is missing right there," Rika said pointing to the middle of the back where Guilmon's hole would've been.

He laughed. "Yeah," He leaned over and kissed her.

_His lips are sweet_, Rika thought.

Ryo broke the kiss, "Do you want to…" he looked elsewhere, "you know?"

Rika's eyes widened. "Here?"

"If…you want to."

"I'd rather not. Thanks..." Rika said, getting up. "I'm still not over the cheating thing, you know, so don't push your luck."

"Sorry…" He blushed also getting up, grabbing his coffee,

"Just, don't worry about it." Rika said.

He laughed, "Shall we walk?"

"Yeah..." Rika wrapped an arm around Ryo's neck. "Let's walk."

"So… Home then?"

"Where else?" She jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Nowhere." he laughed. "Why is there so much damn hitting?"

"Let's just say it's a sign of affection. Why? Is poor Wyo hurt from it?"

"Yes dammit, getting hit in the same place for two years makes it kind of tender."

Rika kissed his shoulder. "Feel better?" She laughed.

He laughed, "Yeah… I do"

"Good, because I'm not doing that again."

"You're never kissing me again?"

"After what you've done? Let's just call it punishment."

"What!" He laughed, grabbing her hand.

She laughed too.

He slid the card entering the apartment. "Damn, this coffee rocks."

"Cappuccino isn't that bad either." Rika sat her cup down on the counter and walked into her room.

Ryo just watched her. "Why do you keep walking into an empty room?"

"My stuff is still in here and I'm going to take a shower." Rika walked out with her clothes.

"A shower… together?"

"Haha...no."

He walked into his room and lay down on the bed and ran his fingers through his scar. _Damn bastard._ He eyed the pictures that were splayed on the floor. He grabbed every one of them and ripped them to shreds. Grabbing the pieces off of the floor, he stared at the pile. _You say you want Rika, but why do you keep tormenting me with these pictures. Why me!_

- - -

Rika stepped out in a tank top and shorts with a towel slung over shoulder and carrying her dirty clothes. She threw them in her room and then walked into Ryo's room.

He looked at her from the floor, absent-mindedly rolling up the photo pieces and throwing against the wall. "Hey."

"Hey." She sauntered in, closing the door behind her and sat next to him. She was preoccupied in something, so much so that it took a moment for her to realize that the nice pile of shreds in front of Ryo were the pictures from earlier.

"What's up…?" Ryo asked, noticing Rika's worried look.

"I was thinking about the photos."

It was his turn to look worried. "Yeah?"

"Why photos? Why not a note or something like that?"

Ryo leaned back into his bed. "Photo's are more personal" He turned to her. "What's more terrifying to you, a note saying that they're going to kill your family or photos of your family with cross hairs over top?"

"I see your point, but, we know so little of what's coming."

Ryo ran his fingers over the scar. "That's what scares me the most."

"I can't wait to see him... I'll get him. I'll stop him."

Ryo sighed. "You… You... haven't had him inside of you."

"I know…" Rika hugged him.

"Rika… Maybe if I go back to Japan, I can face him…"

"The house…"

Ryo nodded. "Yeah… go sleep there for a night."

"I can only imagine. We have to go back. All of us tamers should go together, but when we get home."

"But I feel like we're doing nothing."

"Because all we can do is wait until he shows up." Rika got up and headed for the door.

Ryo looked at her. "Movie?"

The two of them walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. Their conversation dissipated into the past; that was until a news flash interjected the commercials.

"An unknown disease or a freak science experiment gone wrong? It appears something has wiped out all of Japan's residents," a news anchor commented, as video footages of the empty areas of Tokyo, including West Shinjuku flashed across the screen. "This is WRNR news and from these aerial views, it seems there isn't a single person on the busy streets of Japan. It's almost as if they've disappeared into thin air."

* * *

DF103: Cliffhanger. I hope things are getting interesting now. It will. My flight was delayed so I'm here for one more night. Anyway. IACDTT is in the works right now and the next chapter for this one will be out after my 3-week trip. Till then, L8terZ.

* * *

PREVIEW: _Ryo was sitting in the corner of the room, his head hidden in his knees. The gothic girl from New York stood at the end of the room, watching Ryo sink deeper into his sorrow. "Today, you have killed your own."_


	11. Pointing Fingers

Promise to Repeat, "I Love You"  
Chapter 10: Pointing Fingers

DF103: Damn, I'm on a roll. But only because I know I won't be updating for a while again. But, I'm hauling ass and getting these up. I have this and IACDTT. All will be updated before summers's end, which for me is the beginning of September. Don't own Digimon.

* * *

RECAP: _"An unknown disease or a freak science experiment gone wrong? It appears something has wiped out all of Japan's residents," a news anchor commented, as video footages of the empty areas of Tokyo, including West Shinjuku flashed across the screen. "This is WRNR news and from these aerial views, it seems there isn't a single person on the busy streets of Japan. It's almost as if they've disappeared into thin air."_

* * *

"What?! Gosh, this better be one of those _Daily Show_ spoofs because I'm not buying that!" Rika exclaimed, pointing to the television. 

Ryo checked the channel. "It's legit." He stared at the screen in horror. In the background of all the noise from the news, the digivices started screaming. Ryo got up and ran to his room grabbing his. The actual screen showed what seemed to be a heart beat monitor. "What's this…" The line jumped up and down…and then finally flat-lined. "No…"

Rika grabbed her D-arc as well. "No, this isn't happening. This can't be happening! What just died!?"

Ryo heard screaming coming from T.K. and Kari's room. Panicking, he knocked. "What's going on in there? Please come out here!"

TK, with only his boxers on, opened the door staring at his digivice in utter shock. Seeing Ryo, he quickly hid the digivice behind his back. "Wh-what's happening?"

With a troubled look painted upon her complexion, Rika turned to them and answered, "Japan's people have been wiped clean."

"No traces." Ryo looked down at his D-Arc. "And I don't know what this means."

"What about everyone back home?!" Kari cried, as she wrapped herself in a blanket.

Rika grabbed her cell phone and frantically dialed Jeri's number. Before the call even connected a system voice said, "We are sorry. Your call could not be connected. Please try again later." Rika shook her head. "My phone's not working."

Ryo looked at the others. "We need to find a way back to Japan… The security over there might be really high and not letting people in so we need another idea."

"TK, you brought your laptop, didn't you? Maybe we can get there through the Digital World?" Kari asked, running back into their room and bringing it out.

"Through the laptop? Wait, the Digital World?" Rika's head perked up.

TK looked at his girlfriend, "But we tried the port the other day and we couldn't get there, remember? It was like the Digital World was in lock-down mode or something."

Ryo looked at Rika. "They know?"

"We're digidestined." Kari said, proudly, answering Ryo's question.

"And we're tamers..." Rika pointed a finger to herself and Ryo.

"And you have a digimon?" TK asked. Ryo and Rika nodded.

"Talk about coincidence. Who knew we'd be in the same room together," Kari noted, before she was struck with an awkward silence.

"Yeah…who knew? No wonder we're all getting along _so_ nicely around here…" TK shot a glare at Ryo.

"Uhm…well…" Ryo shrugged, ignoring anything TK had just said. "We could steal a boat." Ryo looked at Rika, who gave him a rather annoyed look. "Not that I want to… Well, TK, try the computer thing."

"I don't need to be told by you," TK sneered.

"You don't have to be an ass about it, man. I'm just trying to get us out of here!" Ryo retorted.

"I've looked at myself in the mirror a million times and I've never seen an ass! The only one I see around here is the one I'm looking at right now!" TK huffed, lunging toward Ryo before Rika grabbed his ear.

"Let's get through this without killing each other, please," Rika noted.

"Humph," TK grunted, glancing at Ryo. "Well, I don't want to stay out at sea for who knows how many days. It's probably safer to try the Digiworld again."

TK grabbed the laptop from Kari's hand and started it up on the kitchen counter. "It's patching through! Everyone, get your stuff ready."

Ryo ran into his bedroom, quickly packing his things. Rika went into her room and stared at her bags. "Jeez, why did she make me bring all of this?" She wheeled them out.

Kari brought out both her and TK's luggage.

"You ready guys? Hold onto each other and make sure the baggage is somehow attached to you!" TK commented the laptop set to go. "Let's do this. DIGIPORT OPEN!" he yelled, a bright light was flashing before their eyes.

- - -

Ryo's eyes blinked open meeting with the sky that looked normal, the always hard ground on his back. He stood to his feet, observing his surroundings. The sky wasn't as vast as he had thought. Buildings surrounded him and in front of him was the seemingly largest building in the area.

"I'm right outside Hypnos?" He looked around and saw his roommate on the ground. "Rika," he said, dropping to his knees beside her. "Are you okay?"

Rika blinked. "Yeah, I'm good." She stayed lying on the ground as she looked around the vicinity. "What happened to going to the Digital World? Didn't TK say that the port would take us there?"

"Who knows? Everything else seems screwed up enough, there's no doubt the port would be, too."

She looked around some more. "Nothing's changed."

He shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, wildcat. _ Everything's_ changed. Without people, this place looks so dead."

"This is horrible. Where could've the 128 million people that live here gone?" Kari asked, rhetorically, appearing from behind some of the cars with TK.

Rika brought herself to her feet. "There are no signs of struggle."

"Just _poof_. We can cancel out disease." He looked at the crashed cars on the streets and in the buildings. "It's as if they were taken away suddenly. The cars had no one to steer for them."

TK scoped the area, too. "We should search for survivors."

"Yes, that's a good idea. We should split up." Kari grabbed TK's arm.

Rika stared down the road. _I hope everyone is okay._

"No…" Ryo objected. "We're staying together."

"Why not? We might be able to find out—" Kari said, before Rika interrupted.

"And then, we'd have to find each other again. We don't have anyone to back us up if anything out of the blue happens. We don't know what we're up against."

"We stick together, we'll sleep at my place standing guard," Ryo volunteered, leading the way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why does it have to be your place?" TK protested.

Ryo turned around. "I've got a house where each of us can have a room. Would you mind just cooperating for now?"

TK grumbled.

"Then Ryo's place it is," Kari said, grabbing her belongings.

"Lead the way, Ryo." Rika wheeled her things behind him.

Ryo grabbed his things as well and led the way, walking down the roads yelling, "HELLO!" only to hear the echoes answer back.

They began walking before they saw a sudden shadow stretch out before them. "Did you see that?" TK dropped his stuff

"See what?" Ryo asked scanning the area. "I don't see anything."

"Maybe it was just my imagination."

Rika shook her head. Ryo continued walking, still looking for some form of life. A disturbing thought crossing her mind, Rika walked closer to Ryo. She gulped. "Hey Ryo. Remember, what happened in the hospital?" she whispered.

He looked at her a little strange. "How could I forget?" _Just how could I forget_, Ryo thought, as his mind was flung into a flashback.

-

_A pin could echo in the room; it was that quiet. Henry continued watching the tape in the video camera, with ear pieces in his ears. I heard myself screaming on the tape; that was the point where the creature appeared behind me. Not once did I have a thought about why I took the dare in the first place that evening. In my 'alternate universe', a dare could've cost me my life. In this reality, that single dare that started this all could've killed me. I was lucky to leave with even a limp. And I thought I was lucky that my alternate reality was actually a fake that I didn't have to worry about some bastard screwing with my life. But, that was when Henry yelled, "Holy shit! He's there."_

_The group gathered around him, before the windows flew open with a huge gust. A black butterfly fluttered in slowly as the gust hit all of our faces._

_The wind bellowed, "You're... mine..."_

_Then, the wind stopped and the black insect dissipated._

"_Now that's just plain creepy..." Kazu commented, his visor on the floor from the wind._

_Rika looked at me with fear in her eyes._

-

Rika had the same frightened expression in her eyes as that day. "What if he's come back?" Just remembering his name made Rika shudder. The moments she had with Envymon were far worse than when IceDevimon had her. Ryo could only stare at her petrified expression. "He's after me…"

Ryo pulled her under his arm. "He is not! Don't talk like that!"

Rika couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt so threatened and so afraid, but somehow Ryo's comfort reassured her. After all, Ryo did see Envymon's capabilities, therefore, knowing what to avoid.

"Envymon died with the house."

"I really want to think that, Ryo. But, something in my mind just seems to doubt that."

As the group approached Ryo's house, out of the blue, a familiar voice rang out in the distance before them. "Ryo… Rika… I'm sorry." A familiar goggle-headed silhouette rose on top of a broken down car, pointing to the far teenagers. "Kazu! Now!"

"What?" Rika turned back to find Takato and a fast-approaching figure. Kazu, at incredible speeds, approached the two with what looked like a dagger.

"Run!" Ryo yelled, as Kazu's movement towards him slowed before his eyes, kicking the dagger out of Kazu's hands. "What the hell, Takato!" he yelled, punching Kazu in the face.

Takato just stood there with a certain blankness in his eyes. "Kenta!"

Ushering both TK and Kari, Rika ran away from the fight. _I knew I saw something._

Kenta didn't have his glasses on. He jumped high into the sky and aimed for Ryo's head with a bat. Ryo stood there ducking under the blow of Kenta's bat. "What's going on?" He grabbed the bat before Kenta had a chance to swing. "What's going on!" Ryo asked again, the bat now in his possession. Kenta, not wanting to stop, lunged into Ryo again, before he was punched in the face. Ryo threw the bat to the side and stared up at Takato. "What is this about?"

Takato growled, "We want our families back!"

"What?" Silence struck the two.

Rika stepped out into the open. "What do you mean 'you want your families back?' You were there when we left for New York. There's no possible way we could do anything to your families. We want to know where ours are!" Rika retorted.

Ryo spotted a candlestick in Takato's hand. "That's from the house… How did you…"

Takato simply smirked and leaped off of the car. "Kazu. Kenta," he called, sounding as if he were calling his pets. Immediately, the two seemingly unconscious boys slithered up and ran back to Takato. The goggle-headed boy gave the group a final smirk before sprinting off.

"Who was that?!" Kari asked, running behind Rika.

"That was Takato…but he's acting weird. The others, too."

Ryo picked up the bat from the ground and looked at the area where Takato once stood. "Looks like everyone was there except Jeri and Henry."

"I hope they know what's going on. Better yet, I hope they're okay. This is getting too ridiculous," Rika added, placing her hands on her hips.

He nodded, running into his house. "TK. Kari. Board up the windows. We have boards in the basement. Rika, help me barricade the doors."

"Okay." Kari grabbed TK's hand and headed for the basement. "Come on."

Rika nodded and pushed a large table, located against the wall, in front of door. Anything in near sight she put in front of the front door. Ryo also carried in a few seemingly heavy boxes and stacked them as high as the door knob.

"How many more doors do you have in this house?"

"Just the back door."

Rika ran to the back and fixed a chair under the door knob. She also managed to move a loveseat against the door.

"We look pretty safe…" He nodded, "If they light the front the door on fire, go out the back."

After a couple of hours of rushing around the house trying to close off every major opening into the house, the four gathered in the living room.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kari asked.

"We sleep…" Ryo dryly said, leaning back into the couch and staring at the wall with a troubled look on his face.

Kari cuddled against TK. "I wish this was a dream."

"It's far from it," Rika said to herself, lying down on the floor.

Ryo sighed. "TK, the guest rooms are down the hall to your left. Rika you can stay in my bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thank you, Ryo," Kari said, getting up with TK and walking into the hall.

Rika got up. "Are you sure we can sleep now?" Rays of the sunlight that penetrated the room through the boards slowly dimmed.

Ryo nodded, although he knew he wouldn't be doing much sleeping.

Rika leaned against the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Is there something you didn't tell us that day, when you woke up from that nightmare?"

"Envymon…was a loyal digimon," he sighed.

"What? Didn't you say he tried to kill all of us except me? If he was loyal, why didn't he want to kill me too?" Rika was confused.

"Because he thought you were Erika."

The name pained her, as a flash of the charred picture of her crossed Rika's mind. After seeing what investigators found at the burned down house, she felt sorry for Erika. "Well, I guess that's true. Renamon would probably do the same for me. But, why was he after you guys, my friends? OUR friends."

"Our friends…"

"We have to go to that house!"

Ryo jerked up from the couch. "Now?"

"Why not? Unless we have something planned here," Rika said.

He stood up, and kissed her.

Rika pulled away. "Stop it. Come on, it's for the sake of all of our friends."

Ryo didn't want to let go of Rika, but he nodded. "Tell T.K. I'll get some… defenses."

Rika walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "Sorry to bother you guys, but we're going to check some place out."

The door never opened. Only a reply. "Yeah? If you need us," he laughed, "We'll be sleeping."

"Fine then." Rika rolled her eyes. "You have a cell phone, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Give me your number and we'll call you." Rika said, taking her cell phone out, and typing in TK's number as he announces it. She walked back to the front door. Ryo was there.

"Let's go."

They crawled out and walked down the street. Chills were sent down their spines as they walked down the desolate streets. Where did everyone go?

Ryo looked at Rika. "Kinda like a horror movie." He gazed up at the defunct stoplights and panned the city's still air.

"I've been wondering since we've gotten here."

He looked at her. "Wondering what?"

"About what the prophet said and what's happening now."

He shook his head, trying to shake out the image of the video rental guy shooting himself in the head. "I know."

"And now, I'm wondering why he sent us pictures."

"Everyone we love is gone…" Ryo clenched his fists.

"Maybe they're just under Envymon's spell like you said you were in your nightmare."

Ryo shook his head, "I don't think so… I have this feeling that we have to expect the worst at this point."

"Hmm..." Rika just looked down.

"But we will find out…" Ryo wrapped an arm around Rika and embraced her.

"Yeah," she replied, placing a hand on Ryo's arm.

The couple neared the burned-down house. The smell of ashes remained in the air and for some reason, both Rika and Ryo's arm hair stood on end.

"Rika… Stay close to me…"

As Rika nodded and approached Ryo, she was stopped by a cold piece of metal that caressed the back of Rika's neck. Ryo yelled out Rika's name as someone dragged him away. Rika, petrified to see Ryo held at gunpoint by Kenta, looked over her shoulder, before a voice threatened her, a voice she clearly didn't want to hear as she winced.

"Don't move, Rika or we'll have to kill you." Kazu's voice was cold. "You just had to take our families away."

Rika didn't move. She gulped, feeling her knees tremble. Regardless of how much she didn't want to feel vulnerable, at the point of knife, she felt she had every right to be. She closed her eyes and prayed for dear life.

A loud bang resounded in the ruins.

Kazu's limp body fell to the ground, blood pouring from a hole in his forehead. From the direction of the gunfire was Ryo, standing in place as he dropped the hot pistol. "Oh…God. What did I do?"

"You…You KILLED KAZU!" Kenta yelled, having been unarmed and pushed back by Ryo. He lunged at Ryo, before TK and Kari came running into the scene, punching Kenta in the face sending him flying.

"Oh my gosh," Rika whipped around and stared at the blood, finally aware of what went on. Two of her friends were lying on the ground.

However, Ryo stumbled back unable to grasp any of this. "Oh…my…"

The blood puddle began to bubble. TK and Kari took notice before the others. "What the hell?"

Ryo quickly looked at it and then ran down the street, moving as fast as he could. TK grabbed Rika's arm. "Come on," he said before letting go and running after Ryo with Kari. "Hurry!" She ran after everyone.

Ryo slid into his house, tears in his eyes. He didn't bother getting up and crawled to his room, sitting in the corner of the room with his head hidden in his knees. The girl who wore black from New York appeared and stood at the other far corner of the room.

"Today you have killed your own," she monotonously said.

The girl looked at Ryo. "He is stained with the blood, his heart now black."

- - -

Following TK and Kari, Rika crawled through the small hole and gasped for air.

"I didn't think you guys would come," Rika said, looking at TK and Kari.

"Seriously, there's no way we would be able to sleep in these conditions. It was no problem. But, you should go check on Ryo. He looked pretty upset."

Rika nodded. TK and Kari dispersed from Rika into their room. Rika knocked on Ryo's door. "Ryo, can I come in?"

The girl cracked the door open. "Leave..."

Rika was taken back. "W-wait. I know you." But the girl didn't care to hear what she had to say and slowly shut the door before, Rika slammed her hand against the door and propped it open. "What are you doing to Ryo!"

"Ryo…" She gestured to Ryo's pathetic condition, curled up in a ball. "Is stained with the blood of another." She walked over to him, running her hands through his hair. "His dreams are becoming a reality."

Rushing into the room, Rika grabbed the girl's arm to pull the girl away from Ryo; however, Rika felt a burning sensation in her arm, and found her hand slowly bubbling. She immediately let go. Her arm slowly turned red.

"How did he ever start a relationship with you?"

Stuttering, Rika couldn't find the answer. The only thing she could mutter out was, "Who the hell are you?"

"We should save that for later."

Grabbing the girl's shirt to try to yell at her again, Rika's bones felt like they were bending and the pain was just too much to bear for her. "What the hell are you? And don't give me that 'save that for later' shit. I have had enough of waiting for answers!"

The girl snapped and as if it were a command Rika dropped her. She walked over to Ryo, grabbing his hair and pulling his head up. The tears were running down his face. She bent over and kissed him. "Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know who the hell you are. That's why I'm asking, dumbass. And let go of him." Rika knew if she touched the girl again, something might happen to her body, so she stood her ground.

She dropped his head. "Rika." She approached her, step by step, closer to her. "It's your fault everyone's gone."

Rika's eyes widened. W-what?"

* * *

DF103: Another cliffhanger. I think every chapter ends in a cliffhanger. Kinda evil of us. Ahahah. Anyway, thanks for getting through another chapter. I leave you with the preview for the next. Peace out.

* * *

PREVIEW: _Feeling the wind picking up, Rika slowly opened her eyes to find herself adrift in the sky. She was neither hanging nor standing...she was falling. She hoped that it wouldn't end this way. At least you have one person less to worry about. She neared the ground. And when she thought it was over, she felt someone catch her._


End file.
